Bluebells and roses
by ar-men66
Summary: An AUAU set in different time and place. Today a new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Introduction.

This is an AU/AU, the first part is an „appetizer" for the readers. Hope you like it. It is a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film but also to an European country whose language I studied and loved since I was a child.

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringment.

Special thanks as usual to my dear Beta **Carol**, her help is so precious for a not English born like me.

------------------------------

Since he was a child, the small hunting cottage his great-grandfather had built so many years ago, nestled in the most secluded area of their estate, was his secret hideaway.

There he played with his older brother when they were little boys, he hid under the same small roof when his mother died of a heart disease and years after when his brother was declared dead during the war, deep down in South Africa.

Now, at 21, he still used it, although it became harder and harder to disappear from the great house, his father often needing him, often searching him out for the most silly reasons, for things the servants could do very well without controlling them every moment.

Since his sister's health was not good, so fragile and thin, often refusing food, he was the only one the family could count on, and everybody knew it.

His duty was to be the next Earl. Earl Delmar, the 6th. He had not been raised for that, but life, or rather his brother's death, had changed his path.

The title had belonged to his family for generations and so the great house and the fields all around.

He lit another cigarette, smoked it slowly sitting against the small door, taking long pauses and letting the ashes land on the grass with a gentle curve.

A noise from the bushes on the right startled him. He tensed, in wait.

"Is it you?" Ennis asked.

"Yes," said the figure slowly approaching, wearing the working dress of an underbutler, but without the formal jacket on.

Black trousers, a white shirt. They fit perfectly on his slim body, made him more sensual than any fancy gentleman's dress could. He should have been the son of a landowner, not of a poor farmer.

The first two buttons of his shirt were open, revealing the toned upper chest, no hair, no scars, a glimpse of his pectorals.

"Come here." Ennis extended his hand and the man took it, kissing the palm softly.

"My darling," he murmured, putting the hand over his heart.

Ennis soon relaxed, the cigarette long forgotten, lost in the rhythm of the heart he loved most in the world.

"I'll miss you so much."

"Me too, it will be so painful not seeing you every day."

"Lureen keeps telling me it's only for two months, but I'm so worried. Without both of you, only me and father. I'm sure I cannot resist."

"You must, we believe in you. Try to think of all the many new things you'll see."

"All because Kenneth died in that damned war. Now I'm the next Earl, and father obliges me to travel with him to India. Why can't you come with us?"

"I'd like to, but your father needs his own butler, I'm the second underbutler, and only because your sister talked with Mrs. Evans."

"Evans is the most aggravating butler I've ever met. I wonder how Mrs Evans bears him. He doesn't recognize your ability."

"You're partial to me, and you know it!"

"So I'm partial?" Ennis retorted, moving his hands to grab the man's wrists, pushing him against the cottage wall, letting him feel the hardness under his belt.

"Yes, my lord, you never complained when I broke a plate, or when I was late in refilling glasses, or when you saw a wrinkle on your shirt, or..." The man's breath become harsher when Ennis started caressing his cock, slowly opening the buttons and inserting a hand inside the trousers.

"Go on, I like your voice."

"Only my voice Ennis?"

TBC

Please add your opinion, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Chapter 1.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film but also to an European country whose language I studied and loved since I was a child.

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks to all of you who posted a comment – onefreetoroam. Grlewis, scudder, Ballymay, Porgy, Judy, HieiT - and also those who wrote a PM asking about Mexico: I'll write the sequel when BB&R will be completed.

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringment.

**Special** **thanks** as usual to my dear Beta **Carol,** her help is always precious and deeply treasured.

Jack Twist remembered well the first time he saw the House of the Delmar family. He was in the summer of his 14th birthday and his father decided it was time for him to go into service, instead of breaking his back in the coal mine. No other opportunities for a family whose land needed only a single set of arms to cultivate it. John Twist arranged everything through his brother-in-law, one of the gardeners of the House. Jack attended school making good grades, but the Twists were too poor to give him a better education.

Jack was too afraid of his father - who often beat him with a leather whip – to feel relieved at being away from John Twist. His father's rage started every time the boy failed in doing something and Jack was sure his father hated him. Surely he wasn't the kind of son John Twist wanted.

The first day of July Claire Twist dressed Jack in his only jacket - cut from an old one that belonged to her husband - and kissed his sweaty forehead one last time before leaving their small kitchen with tears in her eyes.

Jack was an only child. Mother and son were very close, especially after giving birth to him, which left her unable to have other children.

Claire Twist couldn't imagine her life without her baby, but she knew well that a growing Jack and her John were not meant to live too near each other.

John Twist gave him a strong handshake and entrusted him to Uncle Harold, a silent man who didn't speak a lot during their walk. Jack was so nervous that he remained silent, too.

The road wasn't long but Jack was anxious to arrive; curiosity was ruling him and at every turn of the road he hoped to see the gates of the estate.

When they reached the wide driveway and Jack saw the house his jaw fell open in wonderment, it was so huge! Bigger than the stone church of the Sunday service, bigger than the whole village, he thought.

At a first glance, he noticed there were three floors in the central building, a large stair leading to the back gardens and two lower wings, with ivy on the walls.

They entered through the service door and his uncle asked immediately for the head butler.

A woman with broad shoulders, grey hair and a strong lavender perfume, lead them to Mr Evans' private parlour.

Jack took off his hat and stood immobile while the men discussed his future.

His uncle was deferential with the other man, keeping hat in hands and head low.

Jack took only a glimpse of the parlour, a cozy fireplace, two big chairs, flowers in a vase and a collection of pipes. All signs of wealth to a poor boy like him. Mr Evans was in his fifties, very tall and with a prominent bald spot on his head. He pierced Jack with an icy stare and the boy trembled a little.

An hour later Jack had a room shared with two others young valets, new tasks and a uniform too large for him. The woman he met before, the housekeeper Mrs. Morley, explained that he'd soon become taller and bigger, so no need to alter it now. A larger uniform would last for more months into the future.

At the servants' dinner table there were 18 people, mostly maids, because married men, like Jack's uncle, had their own small apartments around the house or in the village.

Jack didn't speak a word, too afraid to talk. The cook placed two large plates in front of the butler, one with meat, the other full of various vegetables; Mr Evans - who was sitting in front of his wife - took their portions first, then the housekeeper's and so on, following the importance of the various servants. Jack was hungry and eyed the plate often, afraid the food would end before his turn. Luckily the portion Mr. Evans gave him was enough for two men and Jack didn't see the approving look Mrs Evans gave her husband. She had noticed the new boy during the afternoon and felt a spontaneous maternal feeling toward him.

Jack went to bed in silence, his roommates treated him like a ghost. They shared cigarettes and spicy secrets without caring if Jack was asleep or awake.

The bell rang for him at 5 am and after a quick breakfast – surely three times the size he had at home - his first day become a collection of cuts and bruises on his arms due to the pieces of firewood he moved all day from outside to the various rooms. It seemed the fireplaces in the house were neverending and always burning.

Mr Evans wanted to see if he showed some particular aptitudes before deciding where and how to use him, so he told Jack he would spend his first week working between the kitchen, the barn and the garden.

He added a brief description of the house but Jack was confused after only half of the rooms on the ground floor. Words like dining room, drawing room, library, were foreign for him.

"I'll ask Victor to help you these first days, he's the oldest valet. You already met the others at dinner or this morning, so no further needs of introduction."

Jack remembered only a sea of faces and he had no clue who Victor could be.

"About the family, his lordship is very demanding, although he's rarely been at home these last months.

Lord Kenneth is 16 and will be back tomorrow from London. Mister Ennis is the youngest and he's often in the barn with the horses."

He paused to breathe and Jack did the math: why was Mr Evans not talking about Lady Delmar?

He remembered that once Uncle Harold described a beautiful lady who had lots of ideas about her beloved garden.

"And Lady Delmar?" he questioned cautiously, wanting so much to appear interested in his future duties.

A shadow passed over Mr Evans' face. His features tensed for a second before continuing impassive as always.

"Lady Delmar unfortunately died four years ago, the family still mourns her every day. Especially Mister Ennis and his sister, who is ill and after the death of her mother often remains in her room.

"I hope Miss Delmar will feel better soon."

Jack cursed again his boldness, his mouth was speaking without control.

"Miss Newsome is a sweet lady and the whole staff tries to do their best for her."

Jack was more confused than before with the use of different family names, but decided to curb his tongue; his new life was nothing compared to the previous one.

The first time Jack noticed the younger son of the family was three days after his arrival; he was outside the barn and Ennis Delmar was approaching on a horse, returning from an afternoon ride.

They were of the same age, Mr Evans said, but Ennis Delmar seemed older, taller and more muscular than Jack, with long blonde curls hidden under a creamy hat, following the fashion of the time and eyes like honey, soft and deep. He was dressed in green, a velvet jacket and hunting trousers, with a mantel to protect him from the rain.

"Hey boy, help me with the horse," he told Jack when he spotted the new servant carrying a bowl.

Evans informed him the day before of the new help, always eager to give the curious Ennis details of the life of the house.

"Yes sir."

Jack swiftly took the hat and the mantel he was given and handled the wet horse blanket as instructed.

"Your're new here?"

"Yes sir."

"Your only word is yes sir?"

"No sir."

"Better. What's your name?"

"Jack sir."

"Did your parents stop at Jack?"

"Jack Twist sir."

Ennis looked at him for the first time and noticed the colour of his eyes. Deep shades of blue, like spring skies. The boy seemed different from the others he had met before; deferential but not too much, a strange dignity in his posture.

"I'm Ennis, not sir, not Mister Ennis. I'm the youngest. My brother is Lord Delmar. Did you meet him already?"

"Yes sir Ennis, yesterday he needed wood for the fire."

"He's always cold, he says in his school the fires are always off. Strange place it must be. Where do you come from?"

"From the village."

"It isn't possibile, never saw blue eyes like yours around here."

"My mother is Irish, she was born there... she says I'm the portrait of my grandfather, but I've never met him."

"Where does she live?"

"At our farm. I've a portrait of her in my necklace. Do you want to see her?"

Later Jack was surprised by his own attitude with his young master, but Ennis' face was so bright at the idea that Jack slid a hand under his shirt for the thin silver chain that belonged to his maternal grandmother.

The picture of Claire Twist was very small and damaged on the left side. Ennis took it carefully, afraid to let it fall on the ground.

"She's beautiful, you resemble her a lot."

He sighed and suddenly handed the locket back and headed for the house.

"I miss mine," Jack heard him whispering to the wind.

They soon became friends; both lonely, without mothers – Ennis' died four years before, Jack remembered Mr Evans' words – and without other boys of the same age around. Ennis taught Jack how to deal with his personal horse, Signal. Later that summer, when his father was again away for a month, he gave Jack riding lessons during his few hours free from service. Ennis spent a week in convincing Jack, who was reluctant, afraid to be seen by Mr Evans, and agreed only when Ennis took him to the old hunting cabin. It was a long walk, but it was worth it, both for the loveliness of the place and for the amazing experience to ride a horse.

Signal was a quiet animal, obedient to Ennis' commands and he easily accepted another rider on his back. The first time Jack rode Signal without Ennis holding the reins was an amazing experience, feeling the horse moving under him. The freedom of movement became a dream for Jack, and he started imagining having his own horse, some day.

Unfortunately the riding lessons ended as soon as September arrived; Ennis was now away at school and Jack felt alone during the cold winter, when days were so short and the house full of dark rooms.

Lord Charles was often away and sometimes Mr Evans went with him.Jack was always busy but he was happy to work for Miss Lureen Newsome, Ennis' older stepsister from Lady Delmar's first marriage. She really was an angel on earth, Jack often thought, the sweetest lady he ever met.

Her health was so fragile she was often confined to her little apartment, but she accepted her seclusion , grateful to avoid her stepfather. Only when her brothers were at home was her face radiant.

The second winter of Jack working for the Delmar family was one of the worst in Lureen's life. She started coughing in October when she was surprised by a sudden rain returning from the church service with Kenneth. Her brother whipped the horses and tried to lift the cover but the carriage was slowed down by the mud on the road.

They were completely soaked when they reached home; the maids prepared a new fire in Lureen's room and Mrs. Morley arrived with hot tea. The morning after Lureen was feverish, Dr. Stoutamire was called and gave a list of prescriptions, before reminding Kenneth that the situation could get worse soon.

Ennis was informed by letter and wrote back asking Jack to take care of his sister for him. Kenneth was leaving for the army soon and nobody else could be trusted with the task.

Jack devoted every moment of his free time to the Miss of the house; he was often there to add wood to the fire, help the maids in changing the bed, disposing of corporal fluids and sleeping in an adjacent room during the night.

When Lureen felt better she started giving Jack school lessons, trying to improve his education.

Mr. Evans was pleased to see such devotion in a boy so young, it enforced the decision he made in May to transfer Jack from the gardens to the house; despite Jack's efforts, the boy was never good with plants. He decided to teach Jack how to become a professional butler like himself. Lots of boys worked under him but only few were suitable.

TBC.

Please add your opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Chapter 2.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film but also to an European country whose language I studied and loved since I was a child.

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to all of you who read and posted a comment.

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringment.

**Special** **thanks** as always to my dear Beta **Carol,** her help is very precious and deeply treasured.

When Ennis was seventeen, Kenneth used to have some of his college friends at home during the summer season.

One particular Sunday afternoon, the boys wanted to play rugby.

Ennis, Kenneth, the Adams brothers and their cousin Nick, plus two other schoolmates of Kenneth's, named Mark and Peter. They were seven and Kenneth started complaining so Ennis offered to find somebody to be the 8th player.

He found his target - Jack - with Mrs Morley in a guestroom on the 2nd floor, moving a heavy bed. Ennis helped Jack to get rid of his work faster, not listening to Mrs. Morley's objections. In her mind a young noble shouldn't move a single small object, let alone a piece of furniture.

Ennis' stubbornness won and in the end the housekeeper relented and allowed Jack to leave with the young master.

As they were descending the first stairs to reach the ground floor Ennis briefly explained the situation. Jack found the idea quite strange and mostly impractical.

"I'm a servant here. I cannot play rugby with your guests."

"Kenneth's friends don't know you work for us. I told them I'd look for the son of the veterinarian."

"They saw me serving lunch before."

Ennis stopped for a moment and fixed a wall with a blank stare; he ran a hand across his forehead then took Jack's arm to keep him there while he explained his solution.

"It's simple, people never look at servants,. My mother always said they're like pottery, but if you're dressed like us and don't call Kenneth "sir" we should make it. "

"I'll try Ennis."

"More than simply try. You must do it. Now come here."

Ennis led Jack down the service stairs heading for the laundry, where he rummaged in the baskets of his just washed clothes. He had known well how to find clean shirts since he was young, to avoid the risk of being seen by his father with a stain. Jack's black trousers would easily be accepted, so Ennis took only a white shirt and watched while Jack changed into it. He observed a broad chest without hairs, strong muscles, and arms of a boxer. Surely Jack was no longer a boy; three long years had passed since their first meeting, both were taller and heavier.

Ennis added a blue scarf and showed Jack how to tie an ascot.

"Now take a deep breath and come with me. Talk as little as possible."

Jack had great faith in Ennis and they both knew that, so he followed his young master around the house until they spotted the group of boys lying on blankets on the lawn. It was strange for Jack to wear somebody else's clothes not given for charity, like happened when Claire Twist received the annual church parcel from Reverend Walton. Sort of entering into a different skin.

The shirt had traces of Ennis' cologne, a mixture of spices and some exotic wood. Last year Ennis had given Jack his nearly empty bottle and Jack kept it as a treasure in his nightstand, refusing to use the little remaining essence; it was Ennis' and only his.

Kenneth hurried them up without commenting about Jack, he was happy to have the needed man and he didn't care if he was a valet. Knowing Ennis, he already imagined where the 8th player would come from.

He was nervous because the Adams' house was smaller but more furnished than his, with more servants and with Mrs Adams organising lots of summer entertainments for her sons. Kenneth wanted to make his own house appear the same and stressed both butler and housekeeper for days before his friends arrived. He wanted everything perfect. He simply forgot that Thomas Evans Sr was the opposite of Charles Delmar, in every possible way. That man's laugh could warm a cold room in winter. Charles' voice could freeze a room in summer.

"Ennis come on, we want to play!"

"I found Jack in his father's practice, they were busy with a cat."

"Hope the cat scratched you both, let's start!"

Ennis and Jack weren't on the same team, because Kenneth and Tom Adams made the choices and both obviously started with their respective brothers and continued with cousins and friends. Jack was the last one.

Nick Adams was a loser, they all soon discovered. Peter put him down after five seconds. Mark lost the ball after crashing against Jack, who was new at playing rugby, with only the few minutes of instructions Ennis gave him when they left the laundry.

They tried the pack but the Delmar team was stronger. Ennis lined against Jack and when he pushed hard Jack lost his balance and fell on his back. Ennis offered a hand but Jack refused.

"I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Sure!"

Jack was hurt again five minutes later, when Tom Adams passed him the ball and all the other team moved against him. Jack was unsure how to proceed and instead of passing back the ball tried to score all by himself using his fast legs.

The Adams' quit soon pretending Arthur's nose was bleeding a lot and everybody returned to the table Mr. Evans had again supplied with plenty of food and beverage. Jack was ready to return to work with an excuse when Ennis stopped him.

"I want to show you something more about rugby."

"Ennis I'm in a hurry, I'm sure Mr. Evans wants me back immediately. And I must change myself."

"Tomorrow the captain of Kenneth's rugby team arrives with other friends. If we need you again I want be sure you won't hurt yourself. I'll speak with Evans. Meet me in a quarter of an hour behind the old mill."

Jack left Ennis' shirt in the laundry and returned to appear a proper valet. Luckily nobody called him, not even Mr Evans, who crossed his path in the kitchen but was busy with some papers and took refuge in his private parlour. Jack went out and followed the small stream that lead to the mill, a 10 minute walk from the barn, an area that assured lots of privacy from the house and the gardens.

Ennis arrived a moment later smoking, his features more relaxed now, without people - and especially brothers – around. He offered Jack a cigarette but he refused.

"Thanks but Mr Evans will notice the smell."

"He's getting old and stodgy. Coward!" Ennis teased him.

"All right Ennis, I'm a coward but now show me more about rugby."

Ennis gave a short description of the main rules and made Jack repeat them.

"When we are in the pack you have to use your legs and shoulders better, try to separate them. Come on, grab me!"

Ennis bent at his waist and Jack clung to him.

"Now, push your shoulders forward and move your legs... harder!"

"I'm trying but you're heavier!"

Jack pushed as much as he could; for a moment their combined movements were of the same strength, then it was Ennis' time to suddenly slip.

Jack fell all over him and their heads crashed together; Jack's nose got the worst and started bleeding over both shirts. Ennis lifted Jack's chin, wiped away the blood with the sleeve of his shirt while their bodies remained in full contact. Gazes locked for moments that lasted hours, not caring if blood was still wetting them. Then Ennis was sure there was something hard against his thigh and also something hard inside his own trousers.

Jack moaned and seemed to sink his body more into Ennis'. Seconds stretched and the world stopped around them Jack realised the compromising situation and with a quick twist was on his back looking above at a sun in the same position in the sky.

Both got up avoiding each other's face and tried again to play rugby, careful to remain more distant.

Later that evening, alone in his room, Ennis let his mind roam free. He knew strange things sometimes happened between boys, had heard whispered words at school and once in a bathroom he caught a glimpse of two bodies – partially hidden, but not enough to cover their positions.

Ennis remembered the scene very well; front to back, one facing the wall, one moving his hips forward against the other's back. Now, with those detailed recollections, Ennis felt a rush of blood on his face and felt his dick hardening

In the end the team captain didn't show up the day after at the House and the rugby failure was forgotten by everybody, except Ennis, who instead forgot Jack had to deliver his blood stained shirt to the laundry maids. Jack kept the shirt as a tangible memory of the day. He couldn't allow himself the privilege of thinking about his friend, unlike Ennis, whose sleep was haunted by strange visions and who for a few days woke up breathing hard in the middle of the night.

Ennis was scheduled to return to school in two weeks and was glad to leave Jack for the first time in his life.

Something unclear was happening between them and Ennis was strangely afraid to discover it.

Please comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Chapter 3.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, another a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film.

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to all of you who read and posted a comment.

This chapter is shorter than usual due to some technical problems, sorry.

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringment.

**Special** **thanks** as always to my dear Betas **Carol & Judy (ohiomyown),** their help is very precious and deeply treasured.

**------------------**

Ennis left home a few weeks after the rugby game and Jack felt that a layer of sadness was spread over his life. He kept on working hard; tried to do his best but in the evenings, returning to his shared room after a hard day, his mind wandered to his only friend. It was not meant to be, a friendship between the young lord and his servant, but Ennis was the only one who really understood Jack.

Mrs. Twist noticed a change in her son when Jack stayed at home for a week in November. During his working years with the Delmars Jack had become more open and Claire was happy to see Jack now able to interact with people after his lonely childhood. Years ago when Mr. Twist used to beat Jack a lot the boy remained in his room for hours refusing to go out except for school.

Those times were past but Claire noticed that Jack was silent again with his father, she was sure they exchanged no more than 20 words in three days.

She kept her men apart as much as possible and asked Jack to go with her to the village; she had to buy a piece of tissue Jack was happy as usual to help his mother and the weather was unusually good for the season, allowing them to enjoy the pale afternoon sun.

They walked in silence and Claire eyed Jack a lot, especially when they crossed the small bridge over the stream coming from the house. Jack sighed.

"Don't think too much about your work Jack or you'll get an headache."

"Yes mother." He responded in a resigned tone.

"Your father did it for your own good, you know. I wasn't happy to see you going into service."

"I know but I can be unhappy of my life."

"I wish you were still at home."

"I'm grown up mother….It's a job like any other, like working in the mine."

"The mine is so dangerous dear, I prefer to know you're safe."

Jack hugged his mom, who at first was surprised at the display of affection.

"I love you mom. It's only…." He paused and looked back at the stream.

"Only what Jack?"

"Well, I'd like to be somewhere else. I've orked for the family for three years now. Lord Charles is so arrogant and everybody is afraid of him. I'm glad when he's in London. But now the house is so empty. Nobody to talk to now that Ennis is away at school."

Claire wanted to reprove her son for using a too familiar way of referring to the son of Lord Delmar but her heart suggested a different question.

"So Mister Ennis isn't like his father?"

"Absolutely not, he's friendly and likable and loves his horses. This summer we rode together often."

"But your work….Mr Evans will notice your absence."

"Don't' worry Mom, Ennis has three horses and little time to ride all of them, furthermore Signal is his favourite in any case so he needs my help." why does Ennis need help with the horses?

"Mr Ennis will surely be back soon for Christmas."

Claire felt how much her son missed his young master.

"I know but the more time passes the more he'll be busy with his life and his duties. I'm only a servant… sometimes I think I should go away and try my luck in America. People say there are lots of opportunities there. I could have a different life"

A part of him saw America as a solution for the feeling of loneliness inside him, the other part recognized it was a mental escape from his hard work. He had deep bonds that kept him in his native country.

Claire panicked. To think of her only son so far away was a terrible idea. She took Jack's arm and clung to him.

"Promise me you'll stay here, please Jack, promise your mother."

Jack saw pain and fear in Claire's eyes and hugged her again, stronger, smiling.

"I promise Mom, you know I can't leave you …unless you want to come with me."

"You're joking Jack, I'm too old to move from here!"

"You never know mum, never."

In preparation for the upcoming holidays, the head butler decide to hire new maids for the kitchen. Mr Evans himself conducted the interviews and choose two sisters; they were born in Yorkshire and their family moved to the village a few some years back.

Both girls were tall; Anne, the oldest, was stout and strong. She wielded a meat clever as if it were a painter's brush. Cassie, the younger sister, was thinner but still strong and healthy. Her uniform cap could not contain her perky blond curls. She displayed a pretty face and a quick tongue. It wasn't long before she took notice of Jack between the young servants; he felt her gaze lingering upon him at odd times, but it was most noticeable at dinner.

Jack was embarassed, no woman ever looked at him that way before; he attempted to ignore her. The other servants noticed the situation, including Tom, another valet, who was envious of Jack for having been promoted before him. Jack started hearing whispers behind his back but he didn't have anybody to talk to about his uneasiness.

The more Jack looked away, the more Cassie persisted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Chapter 4.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film.

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to all of you who read and posted a comment.

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringment.

**Special** **thanks** this time goes to my Beta **Sam ,** her help is very precious and deeply treasured.

Mr. Evans noticed the situation between Cassie and Jack during a weekly staff meeting because Cassie was the only servant who wasn't focusing on his face. The object of her interest was Jack, so he called the valet into his parlour. Formal confrontations with the head butler were unusual for Jack, who was sweating long before opening the door.

Mr. Evans didn't waste time and went straight to the matter.

Jack stood in front of his desk praying not to be dismissed.

"Jack, do you have a problem with Cassie?"

"No, Mr. Evans." His first reaction was to deny it, but Mr. Evans was an experienced man.

"Look at me, Jack, what's happening?" Jack took a long breath, so his work quality wasn't the problem. But what else then?

"Don't know, she keeps staring at me."

"She's a woman, and quite pretty, I must say."

"Yes, Mr. Evans, but I'm confused. I don't know what she wants."

"You're 17, Jack, aren't you? Eighteen in December. It's quite time for you to have a woman for yourself. Boys your age will marry in a few years, you do understand, don't you?"

The conversation was making Jack more and more uncomfortable, but he refused to be seen as a boy by Mr. Evans. He had very little experience with girls. He had caught snatches of conversation between his roommates about their occasional girlfriends, and was sometimes torn between the desire to be like them, and his natural shyness and sense of decency toward girls.

Only with Miss Lureen did he feel at ease.

"Yes, sir. Someday I'll marry a girl."

He repeated the concept without real conviction.

Mr. Evans kept on without listening to him.

"But it would be a pity if you feel this need of a woman so soon, because to become a butler a man must devote himself to his work for a long time. Only a few men reach the top of the profession. I thought you could be one of them, but maybe I'm wrong. I married Mrs. Evans when I was 33, long after becoming first underbutler."

"Mr. Evans, you know I want to be like you!"

Evans was secretly pleased at Jack's declaration – it reinforced his high opinion about the boy - but decided to keep it to himself.

Jack couldn't understand why Mr. Evans was suddenly so stubborn, they had talked only two months ago about his possible future and Jack had assured the butler he wanted to remain with the Delmars for many years. He didn't know that Mr. Evans' words to him now were more or less the ritual speech he gave the young valets as soon as they became of legal age. In Jack's case, the speech was only anticipated of a few weeks.

Jack could bear the long routine of service. He had learned how to pretend to be busy when not strictly observed, and how to avoid difficult chores, but in the end he never abused his position and Mr. Evans' power; service was a future that appealed him. The other possibility was the army, and a soldier was only cannon fodder. He respected the head butler and was aware that he was Mrs Evans' favourite.

"However, a man cannot stay a monk until he marries. If he has the opportunity not to, I mean. Now if you want to go out with Cassie, be careful, a pregnant maid isn't useful for my staff. and if she should run away her sister will follow her.. and we don't want to lose the best kitchen maid I've seen in ten years. I cannot dismiss her now because Christmas is around the corner."

Jack's cheeks were burning and he felt dizzy Mr. Evans was really talking about babies and sex with him?

He was still too much naive in that department, the school lessons Miss Lureen gave him weren't about biology…. of course he had seen animals mating at his father's farm, but he'd never associated those acts with people.

He lowered his head, too confused, hoping to be dismissed soon.

During the following days he tried to avoid the kitchen as much as possible – except during meals, of course - but fate was against him. Cassie's looks continued. Jack thought about talking to Anne, but couldn't find the right words to start the conversation. Jack missed Ennis, his young master surely would have listened to him.

The maze was made of high evergreens and assured lots of privacy , so Jack's prayers to be freed by the arrival of somebody else were likely to be unheard, because Cassie was still moving towards him and now they were using only half of the bench.

Jack tried to look at the sky, the trees, the ground to avoid Cassie's face; the red lipstick she wore was making her look like a clown, he thought, or worse. Jack had never seen a woman before with that kind of make up, so different from those of the ladies, who always had skin like white porcelain.

Cassie wasn't saying a word, and that was far more difficult for Jack than a verbal approach would have been. Being good with words – especially with his colleagues - he could reply more easily to her advances. Now he felt like a deer in a trap. He had been so careful after his confrontation with the head butler, hiding in the barn with the horses during his free hours. He didn't understand how all this had happened … Cassie had asked him to go for a walk with her, then headed for the maze, finally using the excuse of a problem with her ankle so they could sit down.

Cassie put a hand on Jack's arm, and her fingers felt like ice.

That couldn't be what Mr. Evans meant when he had talked about his own marriage. Jack remembered verses about love from the poets he read. Surely they hadn't been referring to something like this!

But the experience was so new and sudden, he felt frozen in place, not knowing how he was supposed to react.

He had never been so close to a woman before, had never had those innocent touches at the summer fair, had never invited a girl to dance, choosing instead to remain home reading the books Miss Lureen gave him.

His pulse accelerated, and Cassie was pleased, considering it a good sign; her hand moved higher, aiming for Jack's elbow and the young man looked helplessly at the motion.

Cassie was sure she was winning her battle, a few inches more and she was convinced Jack would hug and maybe also kiss her. When she had looked at her image in the mirror earlier, after having put on her best dress and applied her make-up, she was sure she would be irresistible.

Although Anne kept on telling her to leave Jack alone, Cassie was addicted to him; he was a new castle to conquer, like other boys had been before him. The taste of victory for Cassie was sweet but that of freedom the sweetest of all. Once she had made her conquest, it was always the same; she would quickly become bored and lose interest, turning her mind to a new search.

Jack caught a shadow at the nearest corner of the maze, then something white carressed the grass.

He got up immediately, aware of the presence of somebody and extremely happy to escape Cassie, who tried to pull him down again with an arm, not understanding what was happening. When she caught a glimpse of Miss Lureen Newsome approaching slowly she got up, too, and ran away, hoping not to be noticed.

"Miss Newsome." Jack welcomed the young lady with a broad smile and offered her the bench. "Can I do you something for you?"

"No, thank you, Jack, the weather is so lovely today I wanted to take a short walk."

Her dark hair floated freely over her shoulders and she wore a pink dress with a long scarf. Lureen loved red – her room was full of small red objects; pens, thimbles, cases, a collection started with gifts from her brothers – but she was so pale nowadays that red would be too strong a contrast with her skin. So she wore pink instead.

"As you wish, Miss Lureen."

"Did I interrupt your conversation, Jack? I'm sure you weren't here alone. This maze is good for privacy."

"I was chatting with Cassie, but nothing important."

"You're sure? It's your free hour, Jack, and Cassie is a pretty girl."

"I'm sure. She's too stubborn sometimes."

"Women often tend to be so, Jack. You will get used to it, sooner or later."

"Only time will tell, Miss Lureen."

"Well Jack, thinking about your offer, a hot cocoa might be a good idea now. I haven't had one for ages."

"Yes, Miss Lureen, but only half a cup, do you remember what Dr. Stoutamire said?"

"Jack, you're worse than my brothers! How could I manage without you?"

"You'll tell me when I'm back with your cocoa. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Remember, a lot of sugar!" Lureen added while Jack was leaving.

He was back ten minutes later with a cup full of the brown nectar and hot water to keep it warm. His mood was better now. He was so happy to be with a real lady that he forgot his good manners and his position and sat on the bench. As soon as he realised the mistake he got up and started apologizing, but Lureen refused every "sorry" and insisted on keeping Jack near her.

Jack complied, deeply embarrassed. How different it was to be with Miss Lureen, compared to his brief experience with Cassie.

"I've something for you also. A letter from Ennis."

It was a real letter, not like the formal ones for Lord Charles. Lureen skipped over the formal start - Ennis always needed to write a few lines to feel at ease with his writing and she wanted to spare Jack the more elaborate part. During their lessons – more sporadic now, both because Jack was busier and because he had learned pretty much everything Lureen could teach him – she had noticed that while he had started reading a lot, he was not inclined toward improving his writing style.

"_My dear sister,_

_I hope you are fine and taking good care of yourself._

_The situation here is not as good as last year, but I'm managing. _

_Mr. Aguirre is very formal, and when Father visited last week their attitude toward one another quickly became very friendly. Aguirre is very slippery with the parents and Father strangely succumbed to his charm. I'm afraid he'll be invited to our house sooner than later, like it happened before with Mr. Brown, because Father wants the best school career for me, like he did for Kenneth._

_But Mr. Aguirre is ten times worse than Mr. Brown._

I've had difficulty in maths during the last few weeks due to the new teacher, but I've asked Jimmy Richardson to help me and now we study together four hours a week. The test is scheduled for next week, so please cross your fingers for me. 

_Sometimes I'm very tired but I try to be strong, counting on the calendar the days until I can return home. _

_Please ask Jack to curry Signal often for me and to give him one carrot every other day. _

_I miss all of you, I hope nothing bad happens to you and Jack._

_With all my love. _

_Ennis."_

"I hope he'll be here soon, I want to see him, not just read his letters."

"Surely he'll leave school as soon as he can."

"I'm so desperate Jack, you're the only one remaining, my stepfather will make them leave."

Jack knew Lureen was at the mercy of a stepfather like Lord Delmar, a position too fragile for a Lady like her. Her best expectation was the possibility that she could live as a "special" guest in the house of one of her brothers as soon as they married. He tried to give her support, hoping that one of her future sisters-in-law would generously accept her presence.

The idea of a married Ennis wasn't so appealing to Jack, who was afraid to lose his friend.

"But Ennis will stay here always, he loves this house so much …."

"Ennis will have a separate life from us soon, but I cannot lose you too, Jack."

"I cannot lose both of you either, Miss Lureen."

Something in his voice caught her attention.

"If Ennis asked you to go with him…no, Jack, it will happen, sooner or later!" Lureen lifted a hand to stop Jack's objection. "If he asked, what would be your choice?

"I don't know."

Lureen insisted; during the years she had learned how to make Jack face his inner fears. "If he asks you'll follow him, won't you?"

"I think so, Miss Lureen, he's my master." Jack seemed more relaxed after having spoken the truth.

"You're also a friend to him in a new house, you see he always writes about you in his letters."

Jack was envious of Ennis' passion for correspondence because he felt unable to write like the young Lord. A servant was not requested to be a writer, it was another brick in the wall society was building between them as they were growing up.

Love for literature was something lady Delmar had instilled in all her children until it took deep roots.

"You know, Jack, I've observed you and Ennis a lot during this year and there's a deep bond between you."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Chapter 5.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film.

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to **all of you** who read and posted a comment.

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringment.

**Special** **thanks** this time goes to my Beta **Sam,** her help is very precious and deeply treasured.

That year Christmas was a moment of true happiness for everybody, especially since Lord Delmar left home on Boxing day and headed for the capital, where he planned to stay for a couple of months.

The Delmar brothers and Lureen enjoyed a whole week together. A palpable weight left the house, the atmosphere became suddenly happier.

On December 28th, Ennis and Kenneth put two blankets over their horses' backs and dared to face the cold and the winter fog for a long ride.

Jack was obliged to work without days off during the holidays and used it as an excuse to refuse Ennis' invitation. Ennis wanted to talk with his long time friend but didn't know what to say. Jack's presence made him sweat more than usual.

In the end, feeling an obligation without understanding its source, next day he went to his father's jeweller and bought Jack a gold watch for his 18th birthday in December. The small gift box was wrapped with a golden ribbon.

Jack looked at it cautiously; he had never had in his hands a present that wasn't either clothes or food, although Ennis was used to gave him those kind of gifts randomly during the year. This time the size of the box was suspicious. His reaction at opening it was immediate.

"I don't want it!"

"It's only a gift." Ennis had imagined that Jack would have a negative reaction, and was prepared. His mother taught him money couldn't buy people, furthermore a friendship, but money for his father was the easy way out.

"Thanks, but it is too expensive." Jack replied. He was nervous, his first words had been an expression of the fear and confusion that overwhelmed him, so much so that he forgot his good manners and his position within the Delmar family. He saw the watch as a payment for his past services, a sort of bonus.

He didn't want to be paid, to be separated from the house and from Ennis.

Jack looked around, they were in the library, books everywhere, thick carpets, chairs and reading tables all around. Ennis could buy ten watches every year, if only he wanted, while Jack never had such a precious thing before.

"I want you to have it, please, Jack."

"But what about you? I can't give you anything like this." It was Jack's last attempt to avoid the gift.

"It's not necessary, I have everything I need and I don't want anything."

"It's too much for a servant like me."

"Jack, it's my way of asking you to forgive all the times my father wasn't good to you. Accept it, please, keep it in a closet if you like. Don't use it. But don't refuse my friendship."

Ennis' eyes enforced his words; they were so sincere that Jack's heart opened up a bit.

"Thanks, Ennis, I promise."

Ennis never asked what the promise really meant.

Next day the staff was busy with the party Kenneth wanted to offer his friends for the following day and the watch was forgotten for the moment. The only other person who saw it watch was Lureen, on New Years Day; she wasn't angry or surprised, instead she offered to have the initials "JT" engraved on the watch-case.

Ennis agreed immediately, ignoring Jack's objections for to the new expense.

So the watch was delivered to Samson and Dole in Oxford. When it returned, the house was deserted again. The boys were at college; Lureen and Jack were ready for another wait until late spring. They closed a lot of rooms, and along with them their hearts, one more time.

**TBC**

Please add your opinion


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Chapter 7.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film.

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to **all of you** who read and posted a comment.

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringment.

**Special** **thanks** this time goes to my Beta **Sam,** her help is very precious and deeply treasured.

It was late spring at the Delmar estate.

Lord Delmar was entertaining a group of guests for two weeks; he planned go to the South of France with them for the incoming high society summer season.

Lureen was visiting her great-aunt Margaret in her Oxford house; she was the only relative still in England from her late father's side. The rest of the family had settled in the United States forty years ago.

Kenneth and Ennis were at home, too, trying to avoid as much as possible their father and his acquaintances, a bunch of boring and arrogant people. During the previous five summers Kenneth and Ennis had gone to their godfather's estate in Devon, but since early spring Lord Alcott had been suffering from a broken leg due to a fall from a horse and decided to remain in Glasgow.

So Kenneth chose Ireland for his holiday because his new college roommate was from Belfast, while Ennis opted for a hunting trip in the Lake district with the oldest nephew of Lord Alcott. The families were related since Lord Alcott's sister had married a cousin of Lord Delmar. Lady Alcott had later become a great friend of Ennis's mother.

It would be Ennis's first holiday without his family and he was happy to be on his own. But he had to have a servant with him and he and Evans both knew that Jack, being his personal servant, was the only choice. For a moment Ennis thought to cancel the trip but he couldn't find a good excuse to do it.

Their friendship was at a low point because Jack had seemed more elusive than ever since Ennis had returned from school in June. Ennis was both sad and confused about Jack's behaviour.

Jack was unaware of Ennis' turmoil. He had decided to stay away from him long before his friend had returned.

He had stored in his memory the time they had spent together at Christmas, believing it had been a turning point in their life. Now they were both 18 and living in two different worlds. Ennis was due to attend Oxford next fall and that meant a greater separation.

He told himself that if he wanted to keep his job, to have his own house and family, he should avoid a friendship that was not meant for a valet like him. He remembered well the suggestions his mother had given him about his role in society and was very formal and polite with Ennis, even trying to escape from the welcoming hug of the young Lord as he walked across the threshold.

But when Mr. Evans gave him the order to accompany Ennis on holiday, Jack felt a strange excitement in his heart that he refused to better acknowledge. He and Ennis together again, like they had been when they were younger, with all the freedom a holiday could give. Jack was secretly glad to be obliged to comply. He started packing Ennis' rifles, hunting trousers and jackets with care and precision, ready to put the luggage on the carriage that in a few days would take them to the train station.

He was greatly surprised the day after when Ennis showed up at breakfast time in the kitchen and told Mr. Evans he had decided to leave for Scotland 4 days later than planned, wanting to spend some time in the cabin of the Delmar estate.

Jack remained silent – once again his quiet attitude a perfect example for the other servants – but he didn't understand Ennis' decision. He had seen the cabin only from the outside during their rides and his idea of the inside was based on Ennis' descriptions. It could be a very spartan place, while in the Lake District a large cottage was waiting for them and all the other guests with its own staff.

Jack quickly prepared a bag of clothes for Ennis and met him an hour later in the barn where two horses were already ready.

They rode in silence, Ennis the leader and Jack trying to read his master's thoughts. His horse was loaded with food only and he imagined he had to cook for the next few days. That could be a bad decision from his point of view, because his skills in the kitchen were limited to boiled potatoes and some roasted meat. He wondered if Mrs. Thomas' choices while packing food would take that problem into account; he missed the former cook's abilities a lot.

Ennis' last visit to the cottage had been more than a year ago; he had gone an unusually long time without visiting his secret refuge. He had told himself he was too busy with school, that his desire to hunt was less, but now he suddenly felt the need to see it again. Maybe it was because he was at home alone, without father and brother and could spend the days as he liked. He was free, a sensation forgotten a long time ago when his mother had been still alive. He was also trying to find a way to be as far away as possible from his father, although that implied to be away from otherpeople of the house who were important for him.

He was happy to have Jack so close again, he didn't have a real friendship at school so returning home and finding his old friend made Ennis happy.

He wanted to show Jack the cabin but he didn't knew the reason why.

Ennis' mood was getting better the more they approached their destination; he reigned in Signal and waited for Jack to pull level with him, wanting to break the heavy silence lingering between them.

"I'm going to try the rifle, do you want to come?" He asked.

"I have to prepare the cabin," Jack replied cautiously.

"If you say so.." Ennis' gaze was low, as if he feared to express his true desires; but Jack noticed his look of disappointment.

"Later in the afternoon?" Jack proposed. Ennis accepted immediately, his face lighting up.

"Later, I'll try to bag something to take home with us."

Jack felt relieved when they reached the cabin and Ennis disappeared between the trees; sometimes it was hard to be so close to him, especially when duty bordered too closely on friendship. He remembered the previous New Years Eve, when during the party he and Ennis had ended up drunk after a series of toasts and spent the rest of the night together on a mattress in the laundry, too afraid to be seen by Mr. Evans. Hearing the footsteps of the maids, they had woken up early in the morning, wrapped in each other's arms; their faces inches apart, Ennis lying across Jack' s chest. Ennis had reacted suddenly, shaking his head like he was fighting dizziness; he stood up with trembling legs and shook Jack, who was moving more slowly, still half asleep.

"Wake up, we have to go," he prompted Jack.

"What?" Jack grumbled.

"Hurry up, they're coming!"

"Who … what are you…?"

Ennis grasped Jack's arm, who opened his eyes and tried to comprehend the situation. "The maids, do you want the whole house to see us?"

"I'm not feeling good." Jack touched his forehead, hot like he had fever.

"There's a sink in the corner if you have to throw up."

Ennis tried to lift Jack up off the ground but released him when he saw his face contort. The situation was getting worse.

"I'm leaving. If you want to be laughed at until next Christmas, stay right here."

"OK OK, help me, please. Can't stay up."

"Don't shout, my head is exploding."

Ennis grasped Jack by the waist and hauled him up. He was heavy, his shirt was wet with sweat. Jack leaned on the wall after drinking a sip of water. His mouth tasted like rocks.

Ennis was facing the opposite wall, tucking his shirt into his trousers, refusing to speak again. Jack felt rejected because his friend seemed angry with him, although he didn't really understand why.

This memory saddened again Jack, since it seemed to be typical of how he and Ennis were growing apart as they grew older.

In the afternoon, after Jack had prepared the cabin, he and Ennis went to the stream across the small field and caught two fish for the evening meal.

Lunch went smoothly, Mrs. Thomas had packed some roasted beef quickly cooked that morning and it was delicious.

Jack used the old campfire outside the cabin. He cleaned the fish like his father taught him - two sharp movements to cut heads and tails, two long incisions to make four filets, ready to put on a hot stone over the fire. He placed some potatoes under the ashes, with their skins still on.

They ate under the orange light of the sunset, Ennis taking out a bottle of whisky, half full, and sharing it with his friend.

Summer was full of long days, and Ennis liked the moments suspended between the light and the night. Their conversation was casual, mainly details of school, of everyday life, some gossip from London reported by Kenneth. Ennis was the one talking, not Jack this time, because as he grew older, Jack was finding he had less and less to tell Ennis or to teach him. His life was always the same, he was stuck at the house and he could only hope for a career in service.

The night seemed warm in the end – or it was the warm of the bottle – so Ennis decided to improve his open air abilities .

"I'll sleep outside tonight," he suddenly announced.

"It could be cold."

The cabin had a simple bedroom with two small beds, comfortable enough for a few nights.

"I want to try." Ennis stated in a tone still strong, despite the empty bottle.

Jack wasn't inclined to argue about it anymore, deciding to keep his thoughts to himself; he placed more logs near the fire before going inside. The light was dim and he used a lantern to find the left bed, kicking off his boots. He listened carefully for sounds coming from the outside but he heard nothing, so he lay down on the bed.

He woke later, hearing a muffled curse and the sound of wood crashing together.

"What happened? he asked, opening the front door.

"The fire died and the ground is wet!" Ennis was kicking everything around him, including ashes from the fire, a small part of which was still burning in the dark of the night.

"There's a mattress inside if you want to stay out there." Jack suggested.

"No, if it gets dirty... I'll come in. Have to piss first."

Ennis entered the cabin a few minutes later, trying to adjust his eyes to the inner darkness. He dodged to the left when his knee collided with a chair and set heavily on Jack's bed.

Jack woke up again as he heard the weight and the noise.

"Ennis, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Jack, I confused the beds, I always use the left one."

"Do you want it now?"

"No, stay, I'll take the other one. Goodnight."

After some more grunting and coughing, Ennis settled and soon started snoring.

They woke up late in the morning to a cloudy sky; Ennis decided on a short walk before lunch, following traces of a deer, and by the time he returned for lunch the clouds had disappeared uncovering a pale sun.

4


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Chapter 8.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film.

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to **all of you** who read and posted a comment. It is so important for me. 

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringment.

**Special** **thanks** as always time goes to my Beta **Sam,** her help is very precious and deeply treasured.

Due to a hard time at work and some family health problems, I hope to post soon another chapter, which is already drafted but needs more refining and the help of the beta. Thanks for your comprehension.

"I want to teach you to shoot," Ennis said, after sipping a coffee so black it could have been coal. It was such poison that he refused to drink any more. He didn't want to hurt Jack's feelings, though, so he decided to take it outside and pour the remains on the ground while Jack wasn't looking.

"It's not necessary." Jack hated the idea of killing anything; at home he had never been awake on the night when his father and uncles killed the fatted pig before Christmas. He considered himself lucky because his father wasn't a hunter.

Ennis insisted while they were on the front porch.

"I want you to try. It gives you power, a lot of power. I want to join in the army to leave this place. I'll follow Kenneth when he becomes a soldier. So I want to learn to kill really well."

Jack was surprised by that declaration. The boy he had known for many years was different from this Ennis; now there was a vein of cold steel inside him.

The war in Africa was still burning and Kenneth had to join the army soon.

Jack had never imagined Ennis wanting to follow in his brother's footsteps. He didn't know Ennis wanted to find a way to escape from his school as soon as possible.

The sensation of his finger on the trigger and his eyes focused on a deer made Jack's stomach spasm, but he managed to resist and miss the shot, although the missing was not the most difficult part. The deer startled as soon as he heard the shot and bolted for the darkness of the wood.

Ennis teased him for being unable to see straight but in the end left the animal alive, too. "Until next time," he said, "because we cannot take it home now."

They had followed the tracks of the deer for three miles, concentrating too hard to care about the distance or the cloudy sky, so when the rain started falling it was a surprise for both. They ran back as fast as possible, considering the state of the ground, while the rain soaked their heads and then their clothes. Jack slipped and fell on a bunch of dried leaves, getting his knees dirtier than the rest of his body. They finally reached the small field outside the cabin, but before going inside they had to prepare the horses for the night.

Ennis sat on the porch and took off his boots, leaving them outside and placing his wet jacket on a rack. Jack entered the kitchen before him and started the fire, offering hot water for a bath.

Ennis stripped naked and wrapped himself in an old quilt while the fire was warming the room.

"Where is the water?" he asked Jack, who was madly pumping from the well under the back porch.

"Coming!"

"Still in the well?"

"I need a decent fire to have it hot!"

"At this rate you'll have it hot tomorrow morning."  
"I'm hurrying!"

Jack finally appeared with a bucket full to the brim. Soon steam filled the room and Jack moved the large tub from the bathroom to the fire.

"I suppose the bath here would be better, near the fire."

"It's a good idea." Ennis admitted, glad for Jack's initiative.

When the water was boiling, Jack poured it in the tub and added cold water following Ennis' instructions...that boy always wanted very hot baths, so Jack placed more water on the fire.

Steam was now covering the window now and the room was growing hotter.

Ennis let the quilt fall on the floor and entered the tub.

His body was in full view and Jack found himself strangely attracted to the sight. He hadn't seen his friend completely naked lately. He prepared the hot water and added wood to the fire of the bathroom but the young Lord preferred to be alone; Ennis used to read while soaking in the tub and he didn't want to be disturbed.

Ennis' dick and balls at first had been suffering from the cold but now were starting to recover and grow; Jack told himself he shouldn't look at Ennis' erection, but he was fascinated by it and couldn't help himself.

Ennis suggested another way to reduce the cold.

"Open my bag, there is another bottle."

The bottle passed back and forth between them and soon the burning taste made Ennis' head dizzy.

He seemed at ease, arms dangling from the edge of the tub, a cigarette in his mouth, head resting against the hot metal. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Jack still with his shirt and trousers on, only partially dried by the steam that was filling the room.

He felt inconsiderate for being selfish; Jack was faithful as ever, more than a servant, less than a friend, their acquaintance was the longest Ennis had ever had, except for his relationships with his relatives.

His friend, his only friend. It didn't' matter if Jack was a servant, he was the person who knew Ennis better than anybody else, including Lureen.

So he decide to treat Jack like himself.

"Come in with me," he invited Jack.

Jack at first didn't trust his ears, but Ennis insisted. "Come on, it's getting cold, if you wait for another bucket you'll catch your death."

Jack froze where he stood. Never had the idea crossed his mind that he could be so close – really close – to Ennis. His heart missed a beat, his breath stopped for a minute, then he realised Ennis was looking at him with a gentle expression, like a child who was offering something for free. He didn't find anything behind Ennis' gaze, nothing dangerous or suspicious. They were just two men soaked after a violent rain and there was nothing better than to jump into a hot refuge.

Jack added logs to the fire to keep it alive. Ennis moved his legs against his chest to leave space for Jack, then placed his head on his knees, pretending to rest. Jack felt relieved that he could disrobe without being observed. He kicked off his shoes and let trousers and shirt fall from his skin like leaves from a tree.

Ennis was still, lost in a trance or in a light sleep, but when Jack placed a hand on the edge of the tub to steady himself and his right leg entered the water Ennis lifted his head and smiled. Their eyes locked and Jack felt his earlier embarrassment give way to a new sensation, something warm on his skin and in his heart.

The space was small, Ennis' body was bigger than his but they managed. " With two it should last a little longer before you need to add water," Ennis said, trying to move his legs to the side to give Jack more space. "Isn't it good?"

"Yes, thank you." Jack answered closing his eyes and sinking more in the water. Warm baths were something still unusual for him; when he was a boy his mother had run a hot bath only for Christmas; for every other day they used a sink full of quite cold water. At the house Mr. Evans wanted the servants to have a hot bath once a month, or more often for particular meetings, while for daily needs they used hot water from the laundry.

"I'm so tired after that run. I'm afraid to fall asleep."

"Don't worry, I'll wake you up as soon as it gets cold." Ennis assured him, leaning his back against the tub. "Now let's rest for a while."

The presence of two bodies kept the temperature hotter than Jack had imagined it could. Sleep easily conquered both of them and half an hour later Jack woke up suddenly, surrounded by colder water in the first dark of the evening. His hasty movements to get up and pour more hot water from the fire disturbed Ennis, who spoke before opening his eyes. "Go away!"

He wasn't completely awake, but Jack immediately reacted, throwing a leg over the edge.

When Ennis heard the "I'm sorry" that Jack said in a deferential tone, he understood his mistake.

"Oh, no, Jack...I was dreaming, it was.. Jack, please."

He grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled; the combination went against Jack, who lost his balance and fell sideways, ending up sprawled half across Ennis and half over the edge of the tub. Water splashed everywhere, soaking the floor and Ennis' hair, too.

"Ouch!" Ennis lamented, Jack's elbow digging into his stomach.

"Cannot lift me up." Jack was in an awkward position and didn't have the strength to get out of it. His hand searched for the bottom of the tub for leverage but the hand encountered something else, something quite different from the metal.

Jack realised he was touching Ennis' cock, that his palm was resting on a strong thigh and his fingers were spread all over the most private area of his master. Jack wanted to escape as fast as possible but his balance was even more precarious now, and he was afraid to move and injure something important.

Ennis had wanted to laugh about the whole incident, until he felt Jack's hand on his body.

Later, he wondered why his brain ordered his dick to harden and his hand to cover Jack's. They were both afraid to move, to talk, to break the spell that surrounded them.

Jack moved his hand a little, closing his fingers around Ennis', who moaned and lifted his hips from the bottom of the tub. Ennis breath came faster then, Jack re-entered the tub fully and leaned on Ennis, who wrapped his arms around him and pressed their groins closer.

Jack was feeling so good, he only wanted Ennis around him, so he accepted when Ennis prompted him to leave the tub. Ennis dragged him down onto the bare floor, only a rug under his knees, and embraced him from behind.

Something hard was pushing against Jack's bottom cheeks and he pushed back, wanting more but not knowing exactly what. When Ennis probed his hole with a finger, Jack went crazy and wriggled his ass to accept the intrusion. Ennis worked a little, trying to open Jack up, using two fingers and soon with only the with only the help of spitting on his hand entered Jack, who cried out – half in surprise, half in pain. He was aware of everything, the cold floor under hands and knees, the rough thrusts inside him, the weight of Ennis on his back.

Then he felt Ennis' dick touch a special place inside him and he came fast. Moments later, Ennis exploded with a grunt of pleasure.

They collapsed on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs, too spent to move a muscle, but the cold from the stones was too intense and Jack groaned, being the one underneath. He lifted his hips to dislodge Ennis, who at first passively grabbed his ass, before a small cry of pain from Jack induced Ennis to get up.

They moved in the dimly light of the dying fire and reached the beds. Words were unnecessary.

Jack woke up alone in the morning, the sun high in the sky and a small piece of paper on the kitchen table.

"Gone east to hunt."

Jack knew this meant the hill where Ennis' great uncle had collected pheasants, which found the place suitable and reproduced abundantly, for the pleasure and amusement of the hunters.

Jack's ass was sorer than he expected and at first the pain induced him to think he would avoid the same experience in the future, but despite the pain, the closeness he had felt with Ennis had been the deepest and most profound experience of his life.

He wanted to follow Ennis and talk about it but was still too confused about what had happened to see the handsome face; afraid of rejection, afraid of denial.

Ennis was back several hours later with three birds. He handed them to Jack and left the room keeping his gaze low. "I'm sorry," he murmured, before reaching the bedroom.

Jack followed him and knocked at the door. "Not now," he heard from inside.

"Please, Ennis."

"I hurted you."

"I'm fine...please open the door."

Steps getting closer, then a hand on the knob. Ennis' eyes were wet and his face a mask of guilt. Jack offered a hand and was glad to see it accepted; Ennis fingers were warm on his skin and conveyed an unspoken message, only for them.

But it was obvious that Ennis was even more confused than he was, so Jack decided there was no help for it but to speak first. "I've never felt so good before."

"The same for me. I'm sorry for hurting you down... there." Although they had shared such an intimate moment the night before, it was still difficult to use certain words.

"It's getting better. It was so strange at first, but to feel you so deep..."

"Jack this has to be a secret, nobody should know or we're ruined...my father ...do you understand?" Ennis was so worried his brow was furrowed with deep lines.

"Yes, I understand. We'll never talk about it again." Jack accepted his destiny with a low voice; he'd been a fool to believe last night had been something important, to Ennis as well as to himself. It could be only a memory to treasure.

Then Ennis spoke again and hope returned. "No, no I want to talk about it. But only with you."

Ennis had spent his hunting time walking and thinking, forcing himself to stay away from Jack for a short time, when his whole body was screaming to return immediately to the cottage and repeat the performance of the previous night.

"Do you mean you want to do it again?"

"Of course, Jack, damn it was so good for me, too. The whispers at school about it were true."

"At school?" Jack's expression was bewildered. Such things happened in the prestigious school Ennis attended?

"Yes, I've heard about some tricks the old boys make to the first graders, sort of groping and touching, and then some boys start to like playing with the ass, but nobody tried anything with me. I was always alone."

"Did you ever have a girl?" Jack's face was red but he had to know.

"You first."

" I asked."

"I never, and you?"

"I think Cassie wanted to do something with me but I never went along with it."

"Our Cassie? Ann's sister?"

"Yes, is it so strange? I'm not so ugly."

"I never meant that, Jack, it's only that you and a girl…"

"I'm not like those boys at your school!"

"Neither am I."

"Well, now that's stated, what shall we do?"

"First of all lunch, I'm starving!"

Bad memories, so bad he tried – in vain - to erase them, especially the cries of his mother and her tears.

The child Ennis looked at the blood on his arm and didn't react, his mind refused the pain until later, when his mother took biscuits, a slice of cake and a hot milk glass to cuddle him for the rest of the afternoon.

The house was silent, nobody wanted to speak with a man who whipped his own son for no reason at all.

Ennis had been playing with his puppy in the back garden and had answered immediately when his father called him. He didn't see the whip hidden behind Lord Delmar's arm, but instead approached his father and followed him in the library. There he saw Kenneth and a bible opened on a table.

They were ordered to sit down and Lord Delmar started reading the part about Sodom and Gomorrah. Kenneth bowed his head, Ennis understood only the notion of hell and flames for a sin that was the worst sin of all.

He let a tear fall from his eye, the lecture was long and he was tired and hungry. When Lord Charles saw Ennis wasn't paying attention, he sent Kenneth away and let the whip fall over his son's arm. Blood started flowing because the skin was tender and that increased Lord Delmar's rage; he shouted against Ennis, saying that if he ever became a sinner like the bible described, he would kill him with his own hands.

Ennis woke up from his afternoon rest and started pacing around the room, a tiger in a cage, his arms crossed to protect a treasure within. Jack saw the nervousness and did the first thing that came to his mind. He came closer, placed one hand on Ennis' arm and the other on his right cheek.

The effect was immediate, Ennis relaxed and leaned against the window. His eyes became more liquid but no tears travelled down his face.

"It's all right." Jack said with all the tenderness of his heart. "It's all right."

He repeated it like a lullaby to soothe a wounded boy. He saw in Ennis the child within, the one who had lost faith and innocence too young, thanks to Lord Delmar's vision of the world.

Ennis opened his mouth, trying to speak, but words were still too hard for him; it was too soon to rationalise the situation, although he had more ways to do it, compared to Jack.

He wanted to believe everything would be all right in the future, wanted to spend the rest of his life in this cabin, alone with Jack.

He let Jack take the lead and felt two arms around his body. Arms strong and gentle at the same time. Hands that ruffled his hair while soothing words were whispered into his ear.

Jack was a miracle, a treasure and a holy thing.

They went to bed together this time, lying on their sides, facing each other.

Jack left two candles burning on the windowsill so he could see Ennis' face. The night was silent, no sounds came from the surrounding woods. The forest slept with them.

TBC

7


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Chapter 9.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film.

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to **all of you** who read and posted a review. It is so important for me. 

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringment.

**Special** **thanks** as always time goes to my dear Beta **Sam,** her help is very precious and deeply treasured.

The days in the cabin ended too quickly. Ennis was obliged to reach the Lake District; he was Lord Alcott's favourite godson and his mother had taught him to always respect the importance of such a position.

The place was really beautiful, like a fairy tale, Ennis reported to Lureen. Lord Alcott greeted Ennis like a son and there were so many servants around that Jack could have a real holiday, too.

Ennis and Jack spent very little time alone due to the presence of various friends, but in the heart of the night, when everybody else was sleeping, Ennis opened the communicating door between his large room and Jack's small cubbyhole.

The young men kissed and embraced with the force of desperation; Jack was the sweetest drug for Ennis, who in the space of a few days felt his world had turned upside down more than once.

Far too soon it was time to return home, and Ennis and Jack once more found guests at the house; one of them Ennis' school principal, Mr Aguirre.

Although it was common for people of their social status to entertain various acquaintances throughout the year, Ennis always disagreed with his father's choices. Ennis wasn't at ease with Mr. Aguirre at school; the principal was a short and fat man with dark moustaches, born and raised in Malta. His features betrayed a not-so-English background but his oppressive discipline was surely pure British.

When he had become principal ten months ago he had soon set new rules, fixing more chores for the younger boys and giving control to the boys of the last class. Ennis did his best at school to avoid him, but now it was worse, for they were under the same roof in his own house.

It was hard to be at the same time so close and so far away from Jack during their holiday, and Aguirre's presence would surely make things harder.

Lureen was passing in front of a window just outside the grocery room when she saw a carriage approaching with Ennis and Jack. She was carrying a basket of apples, which she put swiftly put on the floor. She took off the red apron she wore over a plain blue dress and went outside.

Ennis was already walking toward the barn to see his horses, while Jack was in the middle of the back yard with two bags at his feet. He seemed tired – his shoulders heavy with an invisible weight – and unsure – he moved his head like a pendulum between the house and the barn.

Lureen called his name, Jack turned and the woman saw his face.

She couldn't imagine what, but something surely had happened to Jack. He no longer was the young man of a month before, the last time she'd seen him.

He was polite as usual and greeted her with a broad smile. They chatted a little of everyday things, but Lureen ended the conversation quickly because she wanted to go to Ennis. Jack understood he was dismissed, and entered the house with the bags.

Lureen approached the barn, the door was ajar and she saw Ennis, partly hidden behind the huge body of Signal.

"Ennis!" she called.

"Little sister!" he answered, moving toward her.

Ennis lifted up Lureen in a strong embrace. "Ennis, stop," she teased him.

"I'm stronger than you."

"All right, you win, you win!"

It had been their private joke since they were young, when they were playing chess or pretending to fight.

Ennis was happy, Lureen had never seen her younger brother in such a joyous state. "How was your holiday?"

"Very good, Lureen."

"A hunting paradise?"

"Some pheasants and a deer, nothing else."

"Ennis, you're surprising me, you are the best hunter in the village."

"I had other ways to pass my days. I discovered a small lake very good for fishing. Jack says now I could work on a fishing boat. We stayed at a camp on the shore of the lake and Jack and another valet cooked for everybody."

"Jack Twist a cook? I can't believe that."

"I swear it's true. Let's find him, he'll tell you the himself."

"He'll be in the kitchen, I imagine."

"Let's go! I've brought a gift for you from Glasgow."

Lureen lifted her hand to stop her brother. "First you must know Father is home, earlier than we expected."

The young woman explained briefly what had happened while they had been away. "He arrived three days ago and didn't find you here. He was angry because he had forgotten to tell you that he'd invited guests, and your absence meant he had to take care of them all alone."

"It seems everything I do is always wrong for him. But this isn't the first time we've had guests."

"Yes, Ennis, but one of them is your own principal."

Ennis and Jack had hoped in vain to have peace at home; it wasn't meant to be.

A few days after their return they met near the service stairs on the first floor in the guest's wing. Jack was carrying two chairs and Ennis was heading for his old study on the second floor. They were surrounded by empty rooms, lunch time was near and everybody else was downstairs.

Ennis stopped to whisper a few words.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but we must wait and be careful."

"I only want to talk."

"I know, it's so hard…please!"

"Sometimes I think you don't want me any more, it's crazy but…!"

"No! I'm afraid to be caught."

Jack resigned himself, and bowed his head, then he checked again to see if there were somebody else around. He left the chairs under the window and dared to extend an arm, he wanted desperately to touch Ennis' only for a moment. Both felt the heat of the contact and Ennis grabbed Jack's hand by instinct.

He retreated as he heard the sound of the lock of a double door - already partially ajar - touched to open it further.

Ennis looked around and asked, moving only his lips, "Which door?"

"I'll check," Jack answered in the same way, before walking away swiftly to continue his duty.

Ennis took refuge in a small parlour on the other side and tried to see if somebody was walking in the gallery, but it was too dark and the thick carpet was reducing the sound of footsteps.

Later he went looking for Jack and found him in the library, refilling a tray of bottles.

"It was Aguirre's," Jack murmured.

"Damn!" Ennis cursed in the lowest possible voice, "that man hates the whole of mankind, let alone two boys together."

"Maybe he didn't see us."

"I'll try to find out later, but I need to be careful."

After dinner Ennis entered the drawing room. Mrs. Walton was playing Chopin on the piano for the guests, and Ennis chose to remain near the window leading to the garden, to have a way out.

Aguirre approached him, he was surely ready to make a move because his eyes were shining like they did when he was going to administer punishments at school. His sweaty face glistened in the low light. He seemed fatter than before, the formal black evening jacket made him look like a penguin.

Lureen noticed the motion, when the music ended she crossed the room to be nearer.

"Ennis, your home is really magnificent." Aguirre said during a pause.

Around them Jack was busy refilling glasses and could only offer Ennis a gaze of encouragement.

"Thank you, Mr. Aguirre."

They moved toward the terrace to smoke a cigar.

"And your family, too. Your sister is such a sweet lady."

"She's the portrait of our mother," Ennis answered, trying to appear nonchalant.

"What a pity she can't marry, too fragile."

Ennis clenched his jaw; every hint about Lureen's problems was still difficult for him to bear. He was sure his father had been the one who had informed Aguirre about Lureen's health. "I hope her health will improve soon."

"And you, Ennis, maybe you can't marry, either. Not enough heirs for this lovely estate?"

"I must finish school before marrying in any case."

"Well, it won't be so easy for you, if you have so many friends among the young servants….I wonder what Lord Charles thinks about that."

The music stopped for Ennis, he felt his own sweat wetting his shirt. Aguirre's words were like a sword in his flesh. So that hideous man really had seen something and was inclined to use his most precious secret against him.

He had two immediate possibilities, deny everything, or admit it, and submit to whatever Aguirre wanted from him.

He had a sudden flashback, remembering the way one of his classmates – a very polite boy, often ready to help the newcomers - changed his attitude after being called to the principal's office to discuss a strange exam failure. The boy had quickly become shyer, isolating himself more and more from the others and refusing to talk about his now frequent meetings with the principal. He started having exam failures but strangely his grades remained very good.

Ennis felt a bucket of ice run down his spine…. Maybe Aguirre was one of those men who used their power to control people, or worse, one of those who were interested in young boys, whether or not they were interested in him.

Lureen, partially hidden by a velvet curtain, couldn't know her brother's fears but heard the exchange very well, because Aguirre didn't care if his voice was too high.

Aguirre was now closely observing Ennis, whose only desire was to be anywhere else. Ennis swallowed twice and decided to pretend Aguirre's idea was only a fantasy. "My father is very busy and often away from here."

"Good answer, Delmar, but there are letters and conversations and other ways to explain to Lord Charles what happens in his house. Do you think he will be happy to hear such a news?"

Ennis thought that "happy" would be the mood of Charles Delmar after having beaten his own son hard enough to draw blood. Happy to give his boy a good lesson about life!

A female voice interrupted the discussion.

"Ennis, dear, would you like to escort Mrs. Walton to the new fountain? She wanted to see it in the evening light."

"My pleasure, Lureen. Excuse me, Mr Aguirre." Ennis walked away quickly, feeling relieved and grateful to his sister.

Aguirre appeared furious about the interruption, but after a moment he smiled back to Lureen who took his arm and lead him to the balcony overlooking the garden.

"I'm very happy to hear that Ennis is good at school."

"One of the best."

"Good. Lord Charles wants only the best for my brothers, although he's very exigent with them. He will surely assure them a solid social position and a wealthy marriage. It seemed to me you were talking about that with Ennis."

"Well, after a fashion, Miss Newsome."

Aguirre's arrogance was fading away quickly with Lureen so close. His education still obliged him to respect ladies and to have a proper attitude with them.

"I'm quite sure there is already a young lady reserved for my Ennis. I hope he'll love her with all his heart. But nothing will destroy his happiness while I'm alive. Do you know my late mother's best friend, Lady Alcott?"

"I haven't had the pleasure to meet her in person, although her high reputation is well known."

"She loves Ennis deeply and she wants to see him happy, just like I do. She's well known in London and she often complains that her two sons didn't receive a perfect education at St. Jerome."

"There have been rumours about St. Jerome for three years."

"Yes, and I'm sure Lady Alcott, knowing how Ennis is treated at his school, could induce many families to send their boys to an institute as prestigious as yours. I could write her about you."

She would add other important but not so favourable information about Mr. Aguirre in her soon to be written letter, but he had to remain unaware of it.

"That would be a pleasure, Mrs. Newsome."

"I would do anything for my Ennis, and I'm sure you'll receive a high consideration from Lady Alcott."

Aguirre recognized defeat. He left Lureen with a soft kiss on her hand and a perfect bow.

TBC

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Chapter 10.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film.

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to **all of you** who read and posted a review. It is so important for me. 

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringment.

**Special** **thanks** as always time goes to my dear Beta **Sam,** her help is very precious and deeply treasured.

The war was a real nightmare, Kenneth wrote to Ennis after his first month in Southern Africa. He asked himself every night why they should fight, kill and die for a piece of land so far away from home. But he was a soldier, now, and his duty was to fight an unwanted war.

Ennis and Kenneth had hugged for a long time when Kenneth had to leave for Africa, and they exchanged two gold medallions with their respective miniature portraits.

The words in Kenneth's letter were kept hidden from Lord Delmar, who had done his duty as a soldier years ago and was not inclined to have a coward for a son. Ennis believed a lot in his older brother and prayed for a fast ending to the war; the idea of being the second Delmar in the same generation to become a soldier wasn't so appealing. His father took pride in the other letters, the ones Kenneth sent that glorified the British army.

The letters usually arrived every two weeks. Ennis wondered how it was possibile to cross the whole distance of Africa in such a short time; it was proof of the power of the Empire, that was for sure.

When a single letter arrived for Lord Delmar one day, written in elaborate calligraphy, the butler placed it on a silver tray then handed it to Jack, who knew without further instructions that he was to deliver it to his lordship. Jack found his master in the library, sipping a glass of sherry with a London newspaper in his lap.

"Put it here and refill," he was ordered.

"Sir, I'll bring another bottle," he said, looking at the low level of liquor in the decanter.

He left the room, closing the doors behind him. Lord Delmar was still reading his newspaper and paid any attention to the letter yet.

Jack returned five minutes later with a bottle Mr. Evans gave him from the small shelf in the store room.

He knocked once with no answer, then twice, turning his head to hear better. Then a sudden strong cry from the inside made him open the door without further hesitation.

Lord Delmar was bent over a carved table near his favourite chair, frantically clutching a piece of paper, his sherry glass broken in small pieces at his feet.

Shocked, Jack remained immobile for a second, then entered the room with the idea of helping his lordship back into his chair. Surely he was not feeling well. On his way past, Jack reached for the bell on the wall to call Mr. Evans.

Lord Delmar heard footsteps and turned; his face like a ghost, pale and drained of every drop of blood. But his demeanour changed very quickly.

He charged like a lion chasing a gazelle, using all his strength to grab Jack by the neck and throw him to the ground. Lord Delmar started babbling unintelligible words, the volume of his voice rising higher and higher until he was screaming. He grabbed his whip from his boots and used it on Jack's defenseless body – for how could a servant escape the fury of his master, let alone fight against him?

All Jack could do was cover his face with both hands while Lord Delmar whipped and kicked him with the force of two men. Jack felt the pain of skin being torn and small bones breaking, and his vision went red when blood started seeping through the fingers that were protecting his face. He felt the pain of a strong boot in his right side, then another and another. Jack curled up like a ball, trying to avoid being further injured. He didn't hear footsteps coming from the great hall, didn't see Mr. Evans blocking his master's arm and taking away the whip, throwing its bloodied leather on the floor.

He felt somebody help him to stand up, but he refused to move his hands away from his face, just stood there, terrified and trembling. Never in his life had he received an attack like this.

Mr. Evans was talking with Lord Delmar while Louis, the first underbutler, led Jack out of the library.

They reached the servants' quarters and Louis opened the door of the butler's parlour, taking a chair from the table and telling Jack to sit down in front of the fireplace. He grabbed Jack's hand, but the boy refused to follow his lead. Mrs. Evans was called and arrived quickly, using her soothing voice to calm the still shaking Jack.

"Poor boy, poor Jack," she repeated, hugging the boy's trembling frame.

Mrs. Evans was a woman and a skilled mother, and Jack relaxed a bit because she smelled of soap and lavender, like his own mother.

"Let me see your face." Mrs. Evans asked, touching Jack's hands. He slowly removed them, revealing his face. "There aren't scars, don't be afraid, you won't have a mark."

The touch on his injured hands was like fire and Jack cursed under his breath; the woman released him and took her medical box, cleaning Jack's scars with something that burned.

Mr. Evans arrived shortly after, and his expression, usually unreadable – the mask of the professional butler – was very troubled.

His wife asked immediately for an explanation. He waved a hand. "Terrible news," he said in a whisper, "a tragedy for the house."

Mr. Evans looked at Jack like he wanted to inspect him. "Do you think anything is broken?"

"No, sir, I don't think so."

"Dr. Stoutamire will be here for his lordship, after that he'll see you too. Louis."

He called the first underbutler, who was still standing in the corridor.)

"Yes, Mr Evans."

"Help Jack to his room, then meet me in the kitchen in five minutes with all the others. Jack, now rest, I'll see you later."

Jack lay in his bed, following Mr. Evans' instructions, but he couldn't sleep because his mind was playing over and over the violent assault he had received at the hands of his own master. He well knew Lord Delmar's strange attitude and that his behaviour was ruled by pride and – sometimes – cruelty, but no servant was ever treated that way.

Jack tried to think about something else, focusing on the silver cutlery in the large closet, counting the pieces, recalling their exact disposition, the way Mr Evans had taught him to do with the purpose of remembering every detail when he had to set the dinner table.

He was concentrating so hard that he didn't hear Mr. Evans' soft knocks at the door.

"Jack?" he called from the outside.

"Come in, Mr Evans." Jack quickly answered.

"How are you feeling?" The butler asked, letting Dr. Stoutamire in.

"Better now, thanks."

The doctor voiced his appreciation of Mrs Evans' first aid skills when she cleaned the wounds and applied an oily cream before putting on bandages.

The butler remained silent until the doctor finished; when he and Jack remained alone he finally spoke.

"I'm afraid there is tragic news. Mister Kenneth's regiment was in a bloody battle. He's been reported missing, probably dead. His Lordship was reading the letter when you came back into the library. He was in shock...That's why he...treated you that way."

Jack was speechless. It was one of the worst possible things that could have happened to the whole house. Jack wanted to be near Ennis to so he could comfort him, wanted to hug Ennis and erase his pain, but he wasn't even allowed to tell him the news himself. His pain seemed to disappear

compared to Ennis'.

--------

Jack still had the scars, at least the remaining traces of the deeper ones, shortly before Christmas. Ennis had to mourn Kenneth alone, in the absence of the body his father forgave him to come home sooner than expected and refused a funeral to be held. He still believed his son was alive.

But only Kenneth's medallion returned to England. It was the only thing that had been recovered of him from the battlefield, leading him to be declared missing and presumed dead. At first, Ennis wanted to bury his matching medallion in an empty grave, somewhere in their estate, but then decided to keep it as a memory of his brother.

Jack used a special cream from Mrs Evans to help his skin heal as fast as possible.

He knew what the sight of whipping meant for Ennis so he never wrote about it in his infrequent letters. He busied himself with various tasks in the guests' wing the day Ennis returned, hoping to see him only in the evening, with the soft light of candles around them.

He was sure Lord Delmar would surely talk with his remaining son for the whole afternoon, pretending that he wanted a detailed report of the school results.

Jack was sorry for his lover, but nobody would dare to contradict the master of the house.

Jack was also lucky at the evening meal, thanks to the white gloves he wore that worked to lengthen the sleeves of his jacket.

Ennis' face was sad, but when he saw Jack for the first time after four months a sparkle brightened his eyes.

Dinner was faster than usual - less people at the master table, since Lureen remained in her room as she often had that winter - and Ennis was allowed to retire early. Jack waited to be dismissed and spent another hour lying dressed on top of the covers of his bed before knocking at Ennis' door.

It opened quickly, and Ennis dragged him in, closing the door immediately after him. They embraced and kissed with the desperate fury of a love denied.

Ennis tugged at Jack's shirt and started freeing the buttons.

"Please don't ruin the shirt."

"I'll buy you a new one."

"Please Ennis, I cannot leave your room with a hole in my shirt."

"I know, I know. I'll give you one of mine, it won't be the first time." Ennis was using his tongue all over Jack's chest, elicing a soft moan from the boy. He pushed the shirt over shoulders and arms and took Jack's hands to kiss them. Then he saw.

Traces of red on a skin so white.

He lifted his gaze and Jack closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them Ennis' face was like stone, shocked and drained of all emotion.

Jack freed one hand and touched his lover's cheek, trying to give warmth. "Ennis, look at me," he asked.

Ennis from his trance and felt his legs tremble a little. Jack took hold of his biceps and without questioning led him towards the bed. When Ennis was settled on the edge, Jack tried again.

"Ennis talk to me."

"He did...he did it to you!"

"It doesn't matter any more."

"But when did it happen?"

"Some days ago." Jack knew it was too soon for such wounds to heal.

"When, Jack? I need to know."

Jack inhaled deeply. He thought of telling a pitiful lie, but knew that Ennis could easily discover the truth from other people.

"The day of the letter, when he read about your brother. It wasn't his fault, he was in shock and went mad for a few minutes. I was the only one around him at the time, unfortunately.

"I hate him!"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Chapter 11.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film.

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to **all of you** who read and posted a review. It is so important for me. 

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringment.

**Special** **thanks** as always time goes to my dear Beta **Sam,** her help is very precious and deeply treasured.

Sorry for the time between the chapters, but I'm at the worst time of the year for my work.

Ennis and Lord Delmar stayed a whole week in London before leaving for India.

It was the first time Ennis had spent so much time in the most powerful city of the empire and he enjoyed its variety and its many treasures. He also wanted to avoid his father as much as possible, like he had since he had found Jack's scars the preceding Christmas.

He visited the British Museum, the National Gallery, walked along the river Thames and sometimes entered one of those shops for gentlemen only, full of tweeds, hats and formal suits, but he didn't buy anything. Mr. Evans had packed in advance everything that was needed for India.

They stayed at Lord Charles' Club, full of other country estate owners. The last day of his stay Ennis was given a message card from a valet. It was from Robert Miller, the younger brother of his late mother, whom Ennis had met only three times in his whole life, always at the Delmar's house while Robert was in England for business reasons.

"_My dear Ennis, _

_I've heard the news about Kenneth from London acquaintances of mine who knew my sister, your late mother. Then a few days ago I met Lady Alcott, who gave me your club reference. I've written to you and Lureen three times during the last months but since you have not replied, I fear that you did not receive my letters." Thankfully Lady Alcott assured me you are fine. But you and Lureen are my sister's children and I'd be pleased to hear from you more often._

_I'm in London until next Friday, ten days from now. If you would like to contact me, leave a message at the Claridge hotel, Room 275._

_My American address is on the small sheet enclosed._

……_. Your Uncle, Robert Miller."_

Ennis wanted to go immediately to the Claridge and called a carriage, but Mr. Miller wasn't in his room nor in the restaurant, they told him, so he left a brief message, saying that he was pleased to hear from his uncle and would try again to meet him at the same place later in the evening, if permitted by his immediate departure for India.

Unfortunately, the same evening Ennis discovered he was expected to have attend a concert with his father and his return trip to the Claridge couldn't take place.

----------

For Ennis, the travel by ship seemed to last forever. He busied himself at first with the books he took with him, then read all the ones on the shelves of the sitting room. His father made acquaintances with the other passengers but Ennis wasn't inclined to share his life with strangers.

He hated the way his father always become became the centre of every conversation. Surely nobody else on the ship had a social status comparable to Lord Delmar's and Ennis thought his father purposely choose a smaller and cheaper vessel to have more attention, though keeping their voyage less known by the aristocracy. .

Ennis imagined being a lord was a winning point but Charles Delmar had also had a physical appearance that was like a magnet for people. They were attracted like a moth to a flame, before dying by from the intense heat.

Ennis had the same figure but without the desire to be noticed, appreciated and respected: most of times he hoped to become a ghost and disappear. When he was a child he had refused to speak with strangers, and even now he was still was unease ill at ease when meeting new people.

Once in India, Lord Charles and Ennis travelled by train and by carriage a lot, from Bombay to Delhi following the winter route of the anglo-indian high society, attending its meetings and its parties. Mr. Evans was the shadow of Lord Delmar and Ennis was happy to be left alone most of the time.

Ennis hated the social gatherings but was fascinated by the savage nature of India.

He saw his first elephant the second day, near a small train station. The animal was ready to carry around a bunch of people, considering the special seat on its back. The train stopped for half an hour and Ennis went down to see the elephant better. The owner was surprised to see a white man approaching and his curiosity increased when Ennis extended a hand to touch the animal.

The man bowed in the traditional deferent way and Ennis stopped, now unsure and avoiding to prevaricate. Mr Evans had told him about the local social system customs and during their stay Ennis wanted to behave properly during their stay.

With a gesture of an arm the owner invited Ennis to move closer. "She's quiet, sahib, come on."

"It's a female?" Ennis didn't imagine such a big animal could be a "she."

"She's Ansur, a fat lady," the man added; he lifted his stick, added some unintelligible words and Ansur started moving her front legs, slowly kneeling in two steps in front of Ennis.

She was really big but delicate at the same time. Ansur moved her proboscis trunk and her owner took an apple from a pocket; the elephant ate, looking at Ennis, who smelt the mud on her skin.

"Can I touch her?" he asked.

"Of course, sahib. On the trunk, please."

The skin had more deep or wrinkles than Ennis expected. Maybe it depended on the age of the animal, he thought.

He gave the man some coins and returned quickly on to the train that was due to leave soon.

The moments with the animals - including one later when he met a domesticated tiger in the British Embassy - remained the best of the travel and he was full of details in describing them in his letters home.

The food was too spicy for his taste, but he managed to eat as much rice as possible. In the end, however, Ennis become addicted to curry and bought some of the powder to take home, with other small gifts for his sister and some servants.

Boredom was his faithful companion for the most part of the day; after two weeks all the places, the faces, the hotel rooms became a big blur and nothing more.

He wrote a letter to Jack and one to Lureen every other day, but needed to be careful to reach the post offices without his father noticing. Sometimes he thought to leave the letters at the reception of the hotel, but he was afraid Mr. Evans could be instructed by his father to control his correspondence. He suffered a lot from the absence of news from home.

One evening, after another long and strenuous dinner in the company of too many drunken officers – two of which had served in the same regiment of his father - Lord Delmar called Ennis, who became anxious at the summons. He was tired and with the beginning of a headache and considering the way Lord Delmar had crossed the hall of the hotel, the father should be in a worse condition than the son.

Mr Evans soon retired for the night, leaving his masters alone with another bottle full of an amber liquid. Ennis swore to remain away from the temptation.

Lord Delmar reclined on a couch, legs propped up, wearing a velvet night jacket, a glass in his hand. He started looking at something outside the window, avoiding Ennis's face.

"Your mother was a beautiful woman, Ennis, and our marriage went very well. She gave me what I wanted, two boys. A loyal wife. Now you're the only Delmar left, and I must consider the future of our family. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, father."

"I've planned this trip to India to meet some old friends and various English families who live here, hoping to find a wife for you, Ennis. It's time for you to marry, and better to choose a girl who knows nothing about you. The London society knows you were never interested in women at home. Too many whispers around our name. Now it's time to stop them for good."

"Father, I told you, too many things happened in our family. I didn't have time to think about girls." He started feeling a little nervous.

"Yes yes, your mother, your brother...in any case I think I've found you a suitable wife. She was born here, her father was a soldier years ago and her mother was a French woman, a little strange, they say, but it doesn't matter, since she died years ago. Now her step mother was a distant relative of Lady Alcott. The girl is named Alma, she is 19 and you'll marry her in two months, when her family arrives at our estate."

"Father, you can't mean this!"

"What? You'll marry her because I've decided you will. It will be arranged, you'll meet her tomorrow evening. And I expect a grandson next year."

"I don't want to do it!"

"You'll do it or I'll erase you name from the family bible, while your so called "friends" at school or at home will see the inside of the darkest dungeon I can find."

Ennis was so shocked at hearing these words that he couldn't immediately find a proper reply. All he could think about was Jack, discovered by Lord Delmar, ignominiously sent away from the house and from him.

"So it's true," his father was saying, hearing no reply from Ennis. "I don't know where he is but I was sure there was somebody of that degenerate kind. I've always hated them since I was young. He's at school, isn't he? One of the boys you played rugby with? Oh, keep your mouth closed if you want, but I'll discover his name, sooner or later. And now go away, I want to rest."

Ennis didn't move, unsure of what to do or what to say. He had never gone against his father before, and Lord Charles knew it well.

"I told you to leave this room, or do you want to be whipped like that Jack?" Lord Charles took his whip from a table. "I could have whipped that servant much more! Like I did with Evans' nephew some years ago, or before that, when I was young…at school we found one of the servants had stolen some food; he was the lover of another boy, Irish, and we spent the whole evening teaching him a lesson. His back still has the scars, I swear, and his lover couldn't do anything to help him because we tied him to a chair. Now go away!"

This time Ennis followed the order, shocked by his father's words. Only later, going over what his father had said, did he realize that his affair with Jack was still secret.

Ennis didn't sleep that night. At first he thought that if he stayed awake he would appear at his worst for the evening meeting, but around dawn he felt so desperate that he tried to get drunker using his father's remaining whisky. He slept from 6am to 9am and woke up with the worst headache of his life.

Mr. Evans' breakfast tray went untouched. Ennis' eyes were surrounded by dark circles; the butler prepared a bath and Ennis soaked in the tub until noon.

The party at Nathaniel Beers' estate started at 6 pm and the Delmars arrived one hour later. Mr. Beers was pacing the hall like a lion, he was afraid Delmar might renege on their agreement. He needed the prestige of a title and wanted to get rid of his oldest child. She was a mistake, the reason he had to marry her mother. They had later produced two other offspring; two sons to carry on the family name, while with his second wife he had another girl, Catherine, the youngest, who was her father's joy.

He knew well that for Catherine he would accept only the best husband, one that she loved deeply, but Alma was something different.

She was a teaser for boys, often dressed in ways that were not so proper for a real lady; he was afraid she might run away with some young gambler and stain their reputation.

When he saw the Delmars approaching he greeted them immediately. "Charles, we were worried about you."

"We had a carriage problem, it was very annoying. The hotel forgot our order." Lord Delmar laughed. "You were afraid I changed my mind? Here is my son Ennis."

Ennis played his part of the perfect guest well and was swiftly introduced to Mrs Beers and her sons. The woman was beautiful, there was no doubt, and Ennis sadly remembered she wasn't the real mother of Alma. Because a pretty girl would have lot of suitors, not an arranged marriage, so his hopes lasted for a minute only.

Mrs Beers took his arm and lead him in the drawing room, where a girl was playing a piano; Ennis tensed but she was visibly too young.

"She is Catherine," Mrs Beers murmured with pride in her voice, "she has studied piano since she was five."

"She's very good." Ennis admitted. The small hands of the pianist ran quickly over the keys and Mozart's music captured the guests seated around the instrument. He was for a moment disappointed that Catherine couldn't take Alma's place, he was already fascinated by her music.

Mrs. Beers introduced him to a lot of relatives and Ennis tried to be polite, continuing his search for the mysterious fiancée. When they reached the terrace overlooking the garden with a small lake, Mrs. Beers pointed to a group of five young women sitting around a circle of roses. "Alma is the one in the yellow dress, she's with her cousins and friends."

"Would you accompany me ?"

Mrs. Beers squirmed a little. She looked at Ennis with a deep sympathy in her hazel eyes and her voice trembled a little. "My presence could help you a little, but everything has been fixed and we cannot change anything."

-------------------

Ennis slept and cried in Jack's arms for hours the night he returned from India. They retired to his apartment as soon as Lord Charles dismissed the servants for the evening and wasted no time tearing away each other's clothes, hungry, excited, as if every wasted second without touching bare skin was like a year. Ennis went down on Jack and put him in his mouth like a starved man, wanting to taste his man after so many nights alone, touching himself and dreaming of blue pearls.

Jack felt his desperation. "Ennis please, we all know it would have happened, in any case. You will be Earl, it's your duty."

"You're not helping me..."

"What do you want me to do? Ask you to run away with me? Where could we go, without money at all.. and should we leave Lureen behind? Your father will kill her, you know it."

"But to have a wife! I cannot bear to be without you."

They embraced fiercely and Ennis laid his head over Jack's chest.

"Ennis... do you really believe I'll let a woman take you away from me? Look at me! I swear, Ennis Delmar, that I'll stay with you forever."

"It's so embarrassing, Jack, I've never been with a woman."

"I know, Ennis, we were the first for each other, but a woman should be easier."

"How do you know?" Ennis said raising his head. "There is something you're trying to tell me?"

Jack looked at him and saw his uneasiness.

"I'm sorry, Ennis, I'm only reporting what boys say in the kitchen ….do you trust me?"

Ennis nodded, a little ashamed for his lapse of faith.

and she'll be a virgin, so she can never compare you with others. And once you have a kid or two, you can leave her bed and sleep alone. Like Lord Stonegrove did with the countess."

"How do you know?"

"In the servant's wing there are lots of spicy secrets!"

"Is there anything else useful I should know?"

Jack paused before speaking again.

"Well.. you can avoid disrobing yourself in front of your wife... never let her see your body. There are special clothes with holes in them to put on for the wedding night."

"My body is for you only," Ennis said with a dangerous smile on his lips.

TBC

Please add your opinion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Chapter 12.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film.

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to **all of you** who read and posted a review. It is so important for me. 

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringement.

**Special** **thanks** also this time to my dear Beta **Sam,** her help is very precious and deeply treasured.

**I'm very happy to post a new chapter, after so many problems.**

Ennis realised that Jack reacted much quieter than Ennis imagined at the news of the wedding.

But Lureen was a different matter, Ennis thought. His sister's moments of rage and fury, when she was feeling good, were infrequent but famous in the house. He still remembered his mother telling him that he should behave better with his big sister, the day Lureen took a pair of scissor to break Ennis' toys after he stole her favourite drawing book.

So he tried to avoid the question for a little while, but he was aware he wouldn't have much of a chance of doing it.

In the end he didn't have to talk with Lureen, because one afternoon she entered the supposedly deserted library, closing the door behind her back and looking for a new book. Unfortunately, inside Ennis was chasing Jack around two armchairs, and when he got his prize he hugged Jack in a strong embrace.

"Oh.. my God!" was the only word Lureen could speak for the moment. She was visibly surprised but nobody else was around and her words died in the room.

The boys separated and stood in front of Lureen.

Jack was terribly ashamed, he knew Lureen had a special feeling towards him and he didn't want to destroy their close friendship. Ennis was less worried, his sister was the only person he trusted and he was immediately happy to be able to share his secret with somebody special. So he moved toward Lureen and offered his hands. "Come here, there's something I want to explain."

Lureen took the proffered hand and sat in the nearest chair.

Jack remained on his spot and refused to come nearer when Ennis prompted him. Ennis looked back and forth from his sister to his lover; he wanted to find the right words but it was harder than he had imagined. He cursed himself for being so naïve, he should have prepared something to say for an occasion like this.

"You see, Jack and I…. are very …very friends, we…like..."

"I see well Ennis, now I understand." The puzzle in Lureen's mind was now complete; the real reason Aguirre was menacing Ennis, the way Ennis and Jack returned from the Scottish trip…there was surely a deep bond between those boys. "You are lovers, aren't you?"

Ennis nodded.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Lureen." Ennis hugged his sister and kissed her face, Jack took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "The problem is, father wants me to marry a girl I've met only once in India."

"You...married?" For Lureen it was a day full of surprises.

"That's what he wants… and very soon."

"You should talk to him and make him change his mind."

"I tried talking to him all the way from India to here, but it wasn't enough."

"Why don't you run away together?" Lureen looked at Jack but he remained silent.

"Where could we go without money? Father is sure I have a male lover and he swore to destroy him."

"I could give you some money, I've got a little sum hidden away."

"No, thanks, I'm completely unskilled and Jack was trained as a servant, without good references he'll never find another house."

Jack finally entered the conversation. "I could work in a mine if we need to survive."

"I don't want to see you dead in a few years, I prefer to keep you here with me." Ennis took Jack's hand and placed it on his heart, then took Lureen's and covered the same spot. "We're a family here and I don't want us to be separated."

The wedding was lovely, the bride's face was covered with a thick veil, brought by the groom as a present with the purpose of hiding her face as much as possible during the ceremony.

Catherine played the wedding march at the organ and everybody told Mrs. Beers she was much better than the old mother of Mrs. Morley.

Jack didn't attend, he escorted Lureen to the church but remained outside, smoking nervously. His mind was fighting against his heart. He was too well aware that Ennis had to marry somebody, someday, but he felt so betrayed he wanted to strangle Alma with his own hands. On the outside she appeared like a young little bird, but Jack was sure it was only a good cover, especially for Lord Charles, who seemed enthralled by his new daughter in law.

Jack was so busy in following Mr Evans' new instructions - he was now the first under butler, after the previous one had run away with a maid - that he had no time to spy on Alma. The fact that his new role was the result of a complicated piece of team work by the joint forces of Lureen and Mrs Evans was unknown to Jack.

Ennis was afraid to lose control in front of everybody. The morning of his wedding he wanted only Jack to help him dress, and cried in his arms when he was ready. Two weeks before the wedding date he isolated himself from the world, telling his few relatives and acquaintances and also his fiancee that a dislocation on his shoulder was so painful that it would not allow him to attend social events. Lureen and Mr Evans planned the remaining details. Lord Delmar was in London for the summer season so Ennis and Jack left for the cabin, afraid it could be their last time really alone together.

Lureen was feeling better and she attended the wedding and the following party: she was dressed in blue with a matching hat and a touch of red in her scarf.

Her eyes were sometimes full of tears, because she couldn't do anything to avoid the marriage; Lord Charles wasn't her real father and she didn't have any power left in the house. Jack checked her often to be sure she was not getting too tired.

When the just married couple left the house in a car - although alma was afraid of that strange iron thing with a noisy engine - to go to the station, where a train would lead them to the honeymoon in Scotland, Lureen went up to Jack.

"Are you tired?"

"No, I'm fine. But I want to talk with you. Can we meet when you're finished?"

Jack took a long breath; it wasn't the best day of his life, that was for sure. He hoped to retire for the night as soon as possible and to find a pale solace in a bottle. He had already had a few drinks before the ceremony, both with the other servants and during a short private moment in the library with Ennis and Lureen.

But Lureen wasn't going to change her request.

"It will be late, we must clean everywhere." Jack tried to protest.

"My father will leave in two hours, to go back to London, I can talk to Mr Evans to free you. Please, Jack."

He couldn't refuse Lureen anything when she wore that sad smile. They were so close now, abandoned by Ennis and left alone to face the world.

"As you wish, Miss Lureen."

"I'll be in my parlour from 10 pm on."

The room was heated by a warm fire, there were two candles on the mantelpiece. Lureen wore one of her usual home outfits and her long dark hair was loose. She offered Jack a glass of brandy and gestured the armchair to sit down.

They both looked at the flames, unsure of speaking first. It was Lureen who started the conversation.

"Jack, now that Ennis is married, how do you feel?"

"I... I'm glad he's away, now, so I have more time to accept the idea.

"I'm sure you can do it with a little patience."

"These weeks have been hard, he kept on telling me I'm his only love, but now...he's in bed with Alma. I'm afraid of losing him." He gripped the wooden arms so hard his knuckles turned white.

"No, Jack, he loves only you, I'm sure. He gave me something for you last week." Lurren took a small envelope from the top drawer of her writing table and gave it to Jack. "Open it."

Inside was a necklace with a small gold ring. "Look at the inside." Lureen suggested.

Jack lifted the ring towards the firelight and read the inscription. "J&E, 15 May 1901." "Our first time," he murmured.

"Ennis told me about it, how sweet it was for him. There is also a letter for you. You must read it now."

Lureen blushed a little when Jack opened the second envelope, but it went unnoticed. Jack immediately recognized the strong calligraphy; his forehead started sweating.

_Dear Jack, _

_Tonight I'll see your face only, and feel your body only. My kisses will always be for you, and my task for tonight is like that of a doctor with a patient. I have to be her husband but I'm your love and your soulmate. Remember always that I love you and I need you._

_Take care of Lureen, and if she asks you something tonight, please comply. I want you to do it. I'm betraying you with my body but you'll never betray me with her. Please, I ask you to do it. Consider it your wedding gift for me. She loves you so much and she has the right to be a woman for once in her lifetime._

_With all my heart and my devotion,_

_Ennis._

Jack turned toward the young woman and saw her face shining in the pale light. "What can I do for you, Miss Lureen?"

TBC

Please, please, please leave your comment. Thanks a lot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Chapter 13.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film.

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to **all of you** who read and posted a review. It is so important for me. 

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringement.

**Special** **thanks** also this time to my dear Beta **Sam,** her help is very precious and deeply treasured.

"She's so annoying, always talking about India and her family and the bad weather here. She insists that India is hotter and the sun is always shining. For what I remember they have the most abundant rains of the world."

They were in bed naked, spooning like two half cut form the same circle, made for each other.

"No kids from the honeymoon still?"

"No, but I hope she'll come up pregnant soon, so I can leave her bed for good. I understand now how a stallion feels. Sometimes I get hard with my hand thinking about you and then open her legs and in two minutes shoot my load inside. It's awful."

As soon as he was back from the honeymoon Ennis asked for separate rooms. Let people talk, he didn't care anymore. He was angry with himself, because he had been so weak with his father. He had behaved like him, who had married Ennis's mother, a widow with a daughter, after divorcing from his first wife, who had been unable to conceive. He had been sure Martha wasn't sterile and could give him babies; and so she did, four sons in eight years, the third dying of a high fever at the age of 6 and the last born dead.

Ennis discovered this truth only after her death from his uncle Robert, when they met in London a couple of weeks before the marriage. Uncle Robert was very harsh in referring to Lord Charles. "We didn't want her to marry him, but she was a widow with a young child and your father played an elaborate courtship, professing love and devotion, swearing he'd love Lureen like his own. But he only needed a mare and my sister fell into his net."

Ennis was very surprised. So this was the secret his mother had kept for all these years, when she cried alone in her room, unaware of a little boy hidden in the secret closet on the east wall.

Uncle Robert put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "If you need something just send a letter to me. I'd be very happy to host you in America, if you decide to come, but I'm afraid your father will not agree."

"I'm afraid too. Thanks, Uncle Robert."

All his father's tirades about how much he loved his wife were lies, Ennis knew it but never dare to say anything in front of Lord Delmar. He had to accept his arranged marriage, but doing so he was more free to have Jack in his heart. Ironic, he thought, how a wife automatically assured a lover to everybody. That's the way married men had their mistresses.

"There's a good thing: I've talked to a doctor while in Scotland, he says a woman can conceive only during three, four days in a month, so I'm free for the rest of the time... free for you," he added, tickling his lover's abdomen and then going slower, looking for something hard to caress. "And you and Lureen?"

Jack had told Ennis what happened as soon as he returned home from the honeymoon. He was a little ashamed but Ennis asked him to tell him everything. "I tried to be gentle and tender, she was afraid but she trusted me."

"Thanks Jack, she wanted to be a real woman before ...her health... she was so afraid to remain a virgin."

The idea of Lureen's death was never inserted clearly in their conversations, but both were aware the young woman was destined for a early departure. Many doctors had told Lady Delmar this, and Ennis was sure that was one of the reasons that in the end broke her heart.

"I cannot stand if something happened to Lureen." Jack added.

"Nor I. She's the only woman I love. And the only woman I allow you to love."

Sometimes Ennis was ashamed because his sister was his only confidante about his relationship with Jack, but Lureen had always been different from the other girls.

Three months after Ennis's wedding Lord Delmar died from a heart attack after a night spent with his current mistress in London, an aspiring theatre actress who had never seen a stage . The woman called Lord Delmar's club who immediately passed the news to Ennis.

Ennis avoided any possible scandal, giving the woman a large amount of money and arranging for her a one way trip to Italy.

He saw for the first time the secret apartment his father used in London, full of fine furniture and paintings. He decide to sell everything and give the money to the local church.

The family mourned Charles Delmar for the time traditions and society required.

The new Earl - without his pregnant wife, who was pretending morning sickness to be excused - attended the funeral with composure and dignity; his stepsister was with him and she seemed healthier than a few months before, people said.

Ennis felt relieved, now he was the Earl and the imposing shadow of Charles Delmar was fast dissolving.

He was going to change a lot in his house. It was strange to be the head of the family, something he had often imagined especially after Kenneth's death, but never fully realized until now.

The only problem that he was married to a woman he disliked. If only his father had waited with the marriage plan; now there was a baby on the way and Ennis was strangely excited at the idea.

He dismissed Evans as soon as possible, giving him excellent references and a bonus to make him leave in two weeks. Alma tried to oppose this in vain and Jack wasn't so keen to become head butler - more responsibilities at a still young age and more gossip in the servant's quarters - but Ennis was unmoveable. Since he was young Jack had been the one who woke him every morning and he was looking forward to continuing that as the master of the house. The idea of seeing the face of Evans first thing in the morning was enough to make a man retch. Besides, Jack and him alone in his own bedroom, with first light and a sweet morning erection ... what a pleasant way to start the day.

Alma was used to meeting a group of her friends for afternoon tea; mostly young wives from the neighbourhood, like the wife of the doctor or the vicar. She always made sure she was the most powerful and well married woman of the group, so she could play her game of control. Lureen was often with them because Alma insisted so much to Ennis, who asked his sister to take part. Lureen knew she was the poor relative, but it was one of the few occasions she could see her only childhood friend, Lasalle, now the wife of the head officer of the local regiment named Randall. Alma's cousin, Sarah, was visiting from India and was the attraction of the afternoon.

Lureen remained quiet in a corner, she was feeling strange, having problems again with her stomach. She always ate small meals, careful to avoid spiced foods, but now she was often hungry and took three muffins from the plate in a row.

One of Ennis' cousins, Juliet, daughter of the oldest sister of Lord Delmar, commented with a hint of sarcasm. "Lureen, this is the first time I have seen you so eager to eat...you're putting on weight, but it should be Alma who gets fat, she's the pregnant woman. Not you."

"Who knows, Juliet, maybe Lureen has a big secret," Sarah added. "So tell us, Lureen, is there a special present inside you?"

She was used to be treated like an outcast from these woman, but now enough was enough. She got up and left the room without looking back.

"Sarah, please, behave yourself, she has never had a man." Lasalle said.

"Oh yes", Alma added quickly, "Nobody would find her pretty, would he?"

Lasalle looked around, searching for a bit of empathy for her long time friend, but everybody was laughing and commenting on the joke. She decided to leave - it could be a permanent departure and she knew it, but her friendship with Lureen was worth it.

Lureen reached her room in a blur. She was often hungry now, her clothes were getting strangely tighter, and she felt better. Could it be? No, impossible, she and Jack had slept together only once and she had been a virgin. But Jack had gone deep into her and he remained there until he finished, kissing her face while repeating tender words.

She heard a soft knock at the door and opened it, imagining it was one of the maids. Lasalle was visibly worried and put a finger on her lips. "Shhh, please let me in."

Lureen closed the door and hugged her friend a long time.

"I can't accept the way Alma treats you. It's so unfair."

"I don't care anymore, my stepfather was like her. Nothing changes in this house."

"You're a real lady, Lureen, I'd like to slap her face sometimes and stop her silly mouth."

"I'm here for Ennis, he needs me. It's a real torture for him to live with Alma."

"My dear, you must take care of yourself. The last couple of months have been good for you, but what if your illness returns?"

"I don't know, Lasalle, I'm..."

"What's the matter?"

"It's so strange, I'm feeling different."

"It's Jack, isn't it? You like that boy a lot."

Lureen remained silent, the secret between her brother and Jack must remain so, and she had decided long ago to be the caretaker of that secret, forgetting her own love for Jack. Her brother deserved him more than herself; the only time she had asked something for herself was the day of the wedding. Lureen let Lasalle talk a lot, nodding and answering and adding unimportant things, but when her friend left she called her maid asking her to find Ennis urgently.

When her brother arrived Lureen was strongly gripping the back of a chair. Her mind was remembering what happened a few weeks ago.

Her eyes were wet when Jack started moving. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No please, only once, Jack, but I need to know."

Jack never bedded a woman before; Ennis remained his one and only desire. But with Lureen he soon found there was another way of loving somebody, not the hard and strong rythm he and Ennis often kept, but a more subtle tenderness that went deep, touching a secret place nobody ever entered into.

He helped Lureen to disrobe and took a cream nightgown from the dresser, inhaling her usual perfume. She went behind a screen and changed her clothes.

Jack carried her small frame to the bed and carefully put her head on the pillow. Only the soft light of candles burned in the room.

He took his trousers off, keeping on the shirt and the underwear; he was nervous because no woman had seen his body naked after his mother so many years ago. He didn't have other relationships to compare it with, although an external observer would have sworn many girls would have dreamed of a lover like him.

He kissed her face, her hair, her neck, to let Lureen relax and forget what was going to happen soon. His hand went south and found her core, probing it with the smallest movements that made her eyes open wide. He remembered conversations heard from the other servants about their sexual exploits and understood Lureen was ready.

Jack opened his underwear and freed his erection, trying to avoid touching Lureen with it, but her hand moved and reached for him, lightly caressing his member. Never had he imagined a woman could be so bold, but he trusted and respected Lureen with all his heart.

Jack felt a surge of excitement, strange and amazing, when the small hand closed around the head. He moved forward and asked permission with his eyes.

Then his body was surrounded by something soft; Jack saw the woman under him reach the unexplored land of pleasure.

Jack was counting the silver knives in the dining room when Ennis found him.

"We have to talk," he said briefly, just touching Jack's back to feel his heat.

Ennis appeared strangely nervous and led the way to the library with quick steps. "Close the door, please and sit down."

Jack complied without questioning. Ennis sat in his usual place on the couch and took Jack's hand. "I have good news and not so good news, Jack."

Ennis was smirking so Jack didn't worry too much. When Ennis was in a pleasant mood like now, he was the happiest man on earth. "The good first, please."

"The doctor says that Lureen is feeling very good and her health is improving very much."

"I'm very happy for her. How did this happen?"

"Simply Jack...the not-so-good news."

"I don't understand."

Ennis was openly smiling and took the other hand, pulling Jack toward him. "She's healthier because she's pregnant."

"No, Ennis, it's Alma who is expecting." Jack was sure his ears were betraying him, did Ennis really talk about Lureen and a baby?

"And Lureen, too. Congratulations, Jack."

Jack's mouth opened without words and his whole body shook. Ennis got up and hugged him, afraid he could faint on the library floor.

The important conversation took place later in Jack's private parlour after Alma retired for the night. He saw Lureen at the dinner table but didn't have the opportunity to talk with her.

Ennis was right, she was glowing and was really beautiful. Lureen and Ennis sat on the armchair, Jack moved his leather chair near the fire.

"Lureen, I'm sorry," Jack started, keeping his gaze low; he didn't have the courage to look at her face.

"Please, Jack, I wanted it, it's my fault."

Ennis stopped a dialogue that was going nowhere. "It's nobody's fault, or rather, if it's anyone's, it's father's. He played with our lives and with mother's. Now we have got to find a way to fix this situation."

"Dr.Stoutamire is sure Lureen will be safe if she keeps the baby?" Jack was requested by Alma for the planning of Christmas dinner while the doctor visited Lureen, so only Ennis remained with her and caught the expression of the family doctor when he realized the true reason for his call.

"I want to have my child!" Lureen's voice was strong, her expression like steel, nobody had ever imagined her inner strength. Ennis placed an arm around her slim shoulders.

"Don't worry, little sister, nobody would touch a hair on your baby's head. You'll have my nephew and we'll raise our children together."

"But the doctor…" Jack insisted.

Jack was embarrassed and ashamed at the same time. He didn't know what to do or say. Lureen took his hands. "I'd marry you tomorrow, but I'm only a servant. I'll do whatever you two decide. If I must go away... Ennis, forgive me."

Tears were ready to burst from his eyes but Ennis got up and hugged him. "It's all right darling, I'm not angry at you. And I cannot lose you. I'm happy for my sister, I'm sure the doctors will be disappointed to see their diagnoses were all wrong."

"But what are we going to do?"

"My plan is to tell everybody you two went to the United States to meet Lureen's relatives. I'll write to our Uncle Robert to ask for his help. Then he'll inform me that you two decided to marry there. The news will pass unnoticed after some time. You'll be back in a few months with the baby and will live here with me. Alma will have hers by then and she'll be so busy she'll forget about all of us."

TBC

Please add your opinion, thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Chapter 14.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film.

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to **all of you** who read and posted a review. It is so important for me. 

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringement.

**Special** **thanks** also this time to my dear Beta **Sam,** her help and support is really precious for me.

**This is a short chapter, a sort of interlude to mark the passing of time; next chapter is already drafted, I hope it will follow soon. **

Ennis' plan to have Jack back home in a few months become impossible in the end.

Jack and Lureen – after a quick marriage on the ship, the captain as minister and the first officer as witness - settled in the suburbs of Baltimore, in a large apartment on the first floor of Uncle Harold's mansion.

They met the rest of the family, Aunt Louise and three cousins, all still attending school; Aunt Louise introduced them to their other American relatives and acquaintances. Everybody was well impressed by Jack's very good manners, people were sure he was the son of a wealthy man. Nobody imagined he had been a servant.

In due time, Jack and Lureen had a baby boy, named Robert Kenneth Twist, who unfortunately was born quite small; Jack had planned to return to England quickly, but the doctors advised him to avoid a long travel by ship until the baby was older.

Meanwhile, Ennis wrote them about the birth of his first daughter, called Jennifer Victoria, and added that Lord Alcott had had a stroke and asked him to travel frequently to London and Scotland to administer to his various properties. Furthermore, Ennis was busy with his political duties, so he started thinking about a private apartment in London, refusing the idea of the club.

Months passed without a real possibility to see each other again; the letters between the young men became less and less frequent, Ennis was often away from home and was afraid Alma would read his correspondence.

Ennis and Alma had another girl, named Francesca Alexandra, when Jennifer was two years old.

Alma was disappointed not to bear a male child, but after the birth of Frannie, Ennis decided to leave his wife's bed for ever.

He loved his daughters deeply, but was completely indifferent toward his wife; they were too different to have a good relationship, let alone a good marriage. Alma wanted to live in London and started using Ennis' apartment to enjoy the life of high society; she took pleasure in scheming and chatting with the other ladies, while Ennis still loved the country life, giving riding lesson to his girls before they were able to walk.

In the United States, Jack was worried because Lureen's health had suffered a progressive worsening after a cold winter, when Bobby was only three; although Jack and the whole family tried to do their best, she never fully recovered and was obliged to stay often in bed.

She didn't complain, happy to live with Jack and their son; the boy's care was all on Jack's shoulders, but it wasn't a burden for him, because Bobby was his father's joy and pride.

Jack never wanted or planned to be a father, so the experience was deeper for him.

He sent his mother a picture of Bobby in his lap.

Mrs. Twist had been surprised when Jack told her he was leaving for another continent, because she thought Jack was resigned to his life as a servant and proud to be a butler, but when she heard about Lord Delmar's marriage and later about Jack's own, she started understanding the real reason for the leaving. Her Jack and the young Lord had spent so many times together and had become very close, but they were too different, like the roses of the garden and the bluebells in the field; roses are the pride of the gardener and have to be protected to grow new blooms, while bluebells follow the fate of simple grass, cut three times a year to feed the cows.

No gardener would let a bluebells grow near a prized rose.

Ennis and Jack both still missed each other.

Before it drove him crazy, Ennis decided to visit Baltimore the following spring and wrote about his plan, but in the end he had to cancel it, when in early March the news of Lureen's death arrived.

Ennis was devastated, he was sure he would have enough time to see his sister alive again, but he felt better when he knew Jack was coming home with his son to bury Lureen near her mother and brothers. He immediately ordered Mrs. Morley to prepare the best apartment in the guest wing.

Jack was Lureen's legal heir, and he was entitled to live in her former house, according to the will of Lady Delmar, who had passed to her daughter the whole of her fortune from her first husband. Ennis busied in the legal papers between his attorney and the American one, he wanted to have his mind occupied because he was afraid his relationship with Jack could never be the same.

Jack wrote that his ship was due to arrive at the beginning of May, so Ennis booked an hotel in Plymouth from May, 2nd on, to greet his relatives. Alma protested, trying to persuade Ennis to go to London with her to attend a royal wedding. Ennis pretended to follow her desire, but he never reached their London apartment, because as soon as he arrived in the city he took a train and went south.

He wanted to stay in Plymouth until the ship arrived, not caring how many days he should have to face the wet and wind of the harbour.

He was lucky because he only had to wait for two days.

TBC

Please add a comment, thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Chapter 15.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film.

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to **all of you** who read and posted a review. It is so important for me. 

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringement.

**Special** **thanks** also this time to my dear Beta **Sam,** her help and support is really precious for me.

**Thanks for your patience, unfortunately recently my family suffered the sudden loss of my beloved Aunt Carla, my mother's older sister, who was like a second mother for me, so I ask you more patience for the future updates and a special prayer for her. **

Ennis reached a wooden balcony outside the second floor of an office building used by various shipping companies; the building was on the large pier so he had a good view of the passengers descending from the ship; he checked every one of the few couples that consisted of a man and a boy, but Jack wasn't among them.

A chilly sensation ran through his back; maybe Jack had changed his mind, maybe something had gone wrong….he didn't notice the man who was talking with an old lady, carrying a little boy on his shoulders.

The man shook hands with the woman then turned around, obviously looking for somebody; he collected a small bag and helped the little boy to sit on a bench. After a while he sat, too, his shoulder slumping and his face tired when he took off his hat.

At that moment Ennis noticed the thick black hair he remembered so well; he immediately called out his favourite name.

"Jack Twist!"

The man got up and scanned around to see who was calling him. He saw nobody, so he took his son's hand and moved toward the beginning of the pier. Ennis tried again, louder.

"Jack Twist! Here, on the right. Above."

Jack realized where the sound was coming from, and saw Ennis wave his hand as a sign. "I'm coming!" Ennis shouted before entering again into the building to reach the stairs.

Jack stopped, suddenly nervous; so Ennis was there, really there, and he seemed very happy to see him. He imagined Ennis would have sent somebody else to receive the relatives, surely the young Lord would be too busy with his various duties.

He didn't have time to think about it because Bobby touched his trousers. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Bobby."

"What's happening?"

"Nothing, Bobby, there is somebody here to take us home."

"Home? Where is mom?"

"No, Bobby, I told you… Mom is in heaven now, she's not with us any more. Take a biscuit, son."

Jack extracted a chocolate one from a small can he was usually keeping in his bag to quiet Bobby. Since Lureen died, he had started giving his son something to eat to make him forget the absence of his mother. He wasn't sure it was the right way, but it was the only idea he had and Bobby seemed to appreciate it a lot. A fat son was something he would deal with later.

He had three biscuits left and hoped they were enough to help Bobby endure his father's first meeting with Ennis Delmar after four long years.

The main door of the building opened and Ennis went out, breathing heavily, like after a run.

He stopped and looked at Jack like he was a ghost. Both were unable to say a word for a minute, then Bobby spoke again.

"Daddy, is he going to take us home?"

Ennis moved his gaze down from Jack to the little boy. "I'm taking you home," he said to his nephew, kneeling to be nearer him. "You must be Bobby."

"Yes."

"I'm your Uncle Ennis."

"Uncle?" Bobby questioned his father.

"Yes, Bobby, he's your mom's brother, do you remember last Christmas, the wooden horse?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"It was from your Uncle Ennis, a special gift."

"Thanks, Uncle Ennis."

"You're a good boy, Bobby."

"My mom tells me the same thing, but she's in haven now."

"It's heaven, not haven, Bobby," Jack corrected.

"Tired, Daddy," Bobby said, reaching up with his small arms toward Jack, who bent and took the son in his arms.

"Can I take you home now?" Ennis proposed.

"Yes, Ennis."

"I've rented a proper carriage, it isn't far from here."

"I can walk with Bobby. I must collect our bags and…. "

He couldn't refer to Lureen's body in the presence of Bobby; Ennis understood.

"I'll go and see about the baggage and everything else. Let's go to the carriage now."

Ennis helped them enter the carriage then headed for the harbour office. He was back in a few minutes with a young officer, who swiftly ordered a sailor to collect Jack's bags.

"Everything's fixed," Ennis briefly said "Let's go…do you want me to help you with the boy?"

Bobby was dozing in Jack's arms.

"No thanks, Ennis, I'm afraid he'll wake up if I'm not the one who holds him."

"Oh yes, my oldest is the same…she often refuses the nanny."

"How are the girls?"

"Fine, thanks."

"And Lady Delmar?"

"Fine, too."

Jack was trying to add something, but Ennis prevented him. "She's in London often, but the girls are at home with me." He turned to thank the officer before they left the harbour.

They travelled in silence; Jack was very tired and he slept for a while, hugging Bobby. Ennis took advantage of it to check every detail of Jack's face, trying to see if he was different, if the passing of time had left some traces. Jack was the same man who went away four years ago, maybe a little thinner, but still with those marvellous blue eyes, now closed in a well earned sleep.

They arrived at the Delmar estate late in the afternoon. Ennis had planned a change of horses at the halfway point so they could travel faster.

He couldn't wait to reach home, the place where everything had started for them.

During the last hour of the travel Bobby was awake and wanted to play, so Jack produced an album about animals and some coloured pencils from his bag. Bobby wanted to make the elephant blue but Ennis said it should be grey. Bobby insisted so Ennis told him about his experience in India with the fat Ansur.

The little boy was fascinated and asked Ennis for more stories; his uncle was more than happy to comply and they were talking about how tigers hide in the woods when the carriage entered the large avenue adorned with trees.

The butler and the housekeeper gathered in front of the main entrance to welcome the guests; Jack hugged Mrs. Morley, who spilled some tears when Jack mentioned Lureen.

The new butler, Mr. Warner, was a middle age man, very thin and tall, who led Jack and Bobby to their apartment in perfect silence.

Ennis had disappeared while Mrs. Morley was greeting Bobby, leaving Jack puzzled, but while he was admiring his new bedroom there was a knock at the door. Ennis was standing in the corridor with a daughter in each arm. Jack thought they were surely Ennis' girls, Jenny had the same nose, Frannie's eyes were shining like his. Only the hair were darker than Ennis', Jack remembered Alma's was dark brown.

Jack and Bobby greeted both the girls, but too soon Ennis said Uncle Jack and cousin Bobby were very tired and needed to rest.

Mrs. Morley arrived with the dinner tray Jack requested full to the brim; Jack ate a little, Bobby wanted only cakes.

After getting Bobby ready for the night , Jack paced the apartment. A sitting room, a large bedroom, a smaller one for Bobby and a bathroom with marble tile. He didn't recognize the furniture, although he was quite sure the rooms were those used by Mrs. Beers while she had been there for Alma's wedding.

Jack went to bed after controlling again Bobby's sleep. He was used now to the American modern standard of luxury, but were the sheets, covers and pillows softer and richer here, or it was something else?

While on the ship, Jack had decided to stay away from Ennis, he was free but Ennis wasn't and Jack remembered well the pain he had suffered after Ennis' marriage.

He wanted to see his parents and his few old friends, to see the house again and to prepare a grave for Lureen, but he was unsure of what to do after. They could stay in England or return to Baltimore, where he was working for his cousin Thomas, managing one of the drugstores he owned in the city centre; he knew he didn't want to work again as a servant.

Sleep became impossible so Jack got up and went out on the balcony. On the ground something moved, maybe one of the dogs was playing under the trees.

He whistled to get its attention and was startled when a figure appeared from behind a large trunk.

The moonlight and some lights from the ground floor library windows illuminated Ennis' face and upper body, while his legs remained wrapped in the dark. Jack never imagined Ennis would watch over him from the garden.

"Good night," Ennis said.

"Good night," Jack answered before returning inside, his heart pounding fast.

The following day Jack's mother arrived on a carriage? to meet her grandson and take Bobby home to introduce him to Granddad Twist. Bobby knew he had two grandparents because Jack always read him every letter from home, but grandparents were something strange for him; he was happy to discover that Grandma Twist was soft and smelled of sugar.

Mrs. Twist hugged her grown up boy a lot and comforted him about Lureen; she had never questioned him about his wife in their correspondence and was determined to keep her mouth closed now, but Jack had been somehow happy with Lureen, that was sure, because she could read between the lines and never had Jack complained or regretted his choice.

When they left Jack felt a little abandoned, but realised that to see and touch his little boy was like a miracle for his parents.

He visited them later in the afternoon and found Bobby in the barn, fascinated by the animals, especially the horses and the newborn pigs. The old house of his youth had been extensively restored, with a new roof and the addition of a large room as a kitchen; surely Ennis had had something to do with it and also with the fact that Mr. Twist now owned some strong and healthy cattle, as his mother explained to him.

The Twists accepted Ennis' help only when it was presented as a mortgage and not a gift.

Jack met Alma the same evening at dinner. She no more was a young girls, she was fatter now, and had several wrinkles on her face. Jack noticed she took two glasses of wine with the meat dish and one of sherry with the dessert.

Alma addressed Jack only once. "And now, Jack, you're back…with a corpse."

"Alma, shut up!" Ennis stopped her. "Jack is my sister's widow and you must respect him."

"Oh, like I did her before?"

Ennis didn't answer, but Alma remained silent for the rest of the supper. Ennis no more had the desire to talk to her, her tongue was as sharp as a knife and for the sake of his daughers, he didn't want to further ruin their relationship. They were still young and needed their mother.

He and Jack retired to the library as soon as Reverend Warren arrived to discuss the details of the burial. After two years as a reverend, he was still new to the village, having taught in a London school for many years; he didn't know Jack from before, neither was he aware of his old position as butler - so he was polite and offered comfort for his loss. They talked for about an hour with a glass of brandy, then the butler arrived to escort the reverend outside; Jack and Ennis headed for the stairs.

"Reverend Warren is much better than his predecessor." Ennis stated. "Do you remember how Reverend Bird acted when his son was caught with the waitress of the tearoom?"

"Yes! He was so ashamed people could only visit him in the evening and his parlour was dark to hide his face." Jack had had to deliver a private message from Lord Delmar and was told by Mrs. Bird to return later if he wanted to hand it personally.

"Somebody told me the Birds went to Scotland, but it's strange, Mrs. Bird was always complaining about cold."

They continued talking about other people they known in the past until they reached Jack's apartment.

"So good night, Ennis." Jack said, in front of his door.

"Good night, Jack."

It was becoming their private ritual.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Chapter 16.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film.

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to **all of you** who read and posted a review. It is so important for me. 

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringement.

**Special** **thanks** also this time to my dear Beta **Sam,** her help and support is really precious for me.

**Thanks for your patience, I've waited a little time to post this new chapter, first because I had lots of things to prepare for my wedding (although we opted for a very simple ceremony), second to have my inspiration back. **

The burial of Lureen was simple, attended by a lot of people who still remembered her and her kindness. The village church was so full, some people couldn't find seats. Jack and Ennis decided to cover the coffin with a profusion of red roses, her favourite colour.

Bobby walked into the church with his grandparents at his sides, while Jack entered alone. Reverend Warren's speech was short but full of praise for the lovely young woman who was stripped away too soon from her family.

Ennis had to stand near Alma both inside the church and outside, he was angry with her because he felt his place was with Jack; they were brothers in law, in the end and nobody could make a remark about that.

Jack and Bobby spent that night at the farm with parents and other relatives; Jack returned alone to the house late in the afternoon.

Alma was in London so Ennis proposed to eat in the parlour near the library, wanting to avoid the formal atmosphere of the dining room. Evans filled two decanters and was dismissed very soon after he presented the main course.

Ennis asked Mrs. Morley after dinner if the girls were fine, but he and Jack talked a lot, spending the evening drinking and smoking cigars, remembering a lot of things that happened in their youth. They left the room past midnight, walking a little unsteadily, but still chatting.

When they reached the guests' stairs that were illuminated by the opal moonlight from the large window, Ennis opened it to go out on the balcony. It was dark outside but a little warmth was still rising from the ground, as if the sun had decided that day to let its rays rest a little more time on the grass.

The crickets were making a lot of noise, and a dog howled in the distance.

The young men breathed the perfume of roses that were at their best; Jack remembered they were just over the rose garden once planted by the mother of Lord Charles.

He was going to say something about the beauty of the flowers there, compared to those of Baltimore when Ennis moved fast and took Jack's body tenderly in his arms.

Jack resisted only for a moment, than relaxed and Ennis felt a surge of happiness inside his heart.

So Jack was still feeling something for him.

He wasn't alone any more, like he'd felt during those four long years of absence.

Ennis was somehow envious of Jack and Lureen, their bond had surely been stronger and deeper than his with Alma.

Jack had had to marry, too, in the end, but it was a marriage that could have lasted, Ennis had often thought.

For his part, Jack had confused expectations about his return to the Delmar's estate.

He wanted Ennis, that was a fact, but their separation had been very hard -- although he had had Lureen and later Bobby with him.

He had missed England a lot, missed his family, longed for Ennis, but after so many months he realised Ennis' face was becoming more a memory than a hope. Now he was again in those strong arms and it felt wonderful, so when Ennis tried to lead him inside he protested.

"No, no, don't move!"

"Wanted to go…"

"Stay here with me, forever."

"I swear, Jack, I'll never leave you again."

Never leave themselves again, it could be a marvellous dream. But Jack and Ennis were both well aware of the reality around them.

They separated, keeping their hands intertwined, to enter Jack's room. Jack closed the door between the two rooms and he sat with Ennis on the divan.

"I've missed you so much," Ennis stated, looking at anything except Jack's face.

He was afraid he was going to lose control and take Jack here and now on the carpet in front of the fireplace.

He had wanted to make love to Jack since he first saw him on the pier, but was unsure if Jack still reciprocated his feelings.

"I missed you, too, a lot."

"I was afraid you hadn't forgiven me."

"Never, Ennis, never, you were with me, every day."

"The same for me. It was hard to be here without you. Every time I turned a corner I hoped to see you."

"For me it was easier, I knew you didn't belong in that place."

"It doesn't matter any more."

Ennis took Jack's hand and placed a kiss on the palm; Jack ruffled his hair, soft and a little sweaty.

Ennis chest was moving fast, his breathing accelerated.

Jack reciprocated the kiss with one on Ennis's forehead; the skin had the same taste he remembered so well, different from Lureen's, this was a mix of wood and leather with a hint of roses.

Then Jack heard something he really hadn't expected so soon.

"Please, Jack, I need you."

It was a whisper, a plea, a prayer.

Ennis' hands covered Jack's chest while he kept on talking. "Please, please, please," he repeated again and again. Jack felt the rave need burning under Ennis? fingers.

They moved towards the bed on trembling legs; Jack quite lost his balance while they were disrobing each other, but Ennis gripped Jack's arm and prevented his fall.

When some bare skin was revealed, Ennis kneeled reverently in front of Jack and kissed his whole chest, from neck to stomach, first lightly, then harder, until Jack's head fell back and he moaned.

Jack suddenly kneeled, too, and took Ennis's face in his hands, searching for his mouth. They kissed with the force of desperation, leaving bruises on and around each other's lips, their nails scored a series of red traces on each other's backs.

After some time, Jack disembraced and got up.

"Now, now, my dear Ennis, no time to waste on the floor while we have a big, soft bed right here."

He lifted Ennis like he was a little boy and placed him on the covers. Now he was the one in charge.

They were reversing roles every few minutes, so it seemed, both wanting to take and to be taken.

Jack understood again how different it was to be with a man. He and Lureen had shared the same bed in Baltimore but they had had sex maybe only ten times in two years. He was very careful to avoid making another baby, but took a certain pleasure in being intimate with his wife.

But this, this was an explosion, a revolution, like the earth stopped moving, like the sun burned all the stars. This was Ennis and he never wanted anything less again.

He leaned over Ennis and stayed immobile for a minute, looking deep into his lover's eyes.

Ennis's face was the portrait of happiness; he tried to lock his gaze with Jack but was so overcome by emotion that he had to close his eyes. Jack started moving his hips and Ennis soon followed his rhythm, every time their dicks touched it was like lightning through their whole bodies.

Ennis moaned again, Jack was caressing his cock and it made him lose control. He came very quickly, with only the help of Jack's hand. "I'm sorry," he said, wiping himself with the sheet.

"It doesn't matter."

"It has been a while."

"Sssh, Ennis, I understand."

Jack was still hard, his desire so strong it hurt. Ennis turned, offering himself. Jack didn't waste time, used his fingers to open Ennis a little, then with more difficulty compared to four years ago, entered him.

He didn't last long, either, spilling his seed inside his lover's body. When his breathing was normal again and his member slid out, well satisfied, Jack turned on his left side to better hug Ennis, who was dozing with an expression of real fulfilment on his face.

Jack decided to rest a while; he wanted to talk but that could wait until later.

It was Ennis who woke up first, feeling cold because the window was open and outside it was raining. He went to the bathroom; when he returned Jack was awake, too and they hid together under the covers.

"Do you remember when we used to go to the cabin?"

"Oh, yes."

"I'd like to go there again, would you like to?"

"Sure, Ennis, but what about Alma?"

"She'll leave for the summer season in Bath in a few days, we could be more free then."

"If I could be sure Bobby'd be well."

"There's Mrs. Morley here, and your mother at the farm, they'll be more than happy to spoil him."

"I'm glad he seems to miss Lureen less."

"It's normal, time is the only good healer. He's such a lovely boy."

"Your girls are beautiful, too."

"I'd like them to play with Bobby, Jenny told me they want to have a cousin around, it seems all of their little friends have hundreds of cousins."

"We have to decide what to do, me and Bobby."

"You mean where to stay? At your home or here?"

"Well, yes."

Jack didn't want to think about Baltimore anymore.

"My mother's will stated the right to live here for Lureen's family."

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

Ennis reached a wooden balcony at the second floor of an office building used by various shipment's companies; it was on t

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Chapter 17.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film.

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to **all of you** who read and posted a review. It is so important for me. 

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringement.

**Special** **thanks** also this time to my dear Beta **Sam,** her help and support is really precious for me.

The following week they decided to go to the cabin for two days. Ennis wanted to discuss something with Jack, now that he was sure his man was going to stay around.

They rode in silence, like they were attending a sort of ceremony, a voyage following the roads of memory. Their horses understood the situation, moving slowly, never trying to eat the new fresh grass at the sides of the path. Ennis' young dog was the only frantic, running back and forth from the horses.

"He's still too young," Ennis explained. "His father was a great hunting dog, we'll see."

"In America few people understood the way we hunt."

"It's a tradition, Jack, but nowadays I'm glad I have two girls, so I shouldn't teach them how to hunt."

Ennis had avoided telling Jack that the cabin could be in bad shape; nobody had used it for four years. So a few days ago he had asked the butler to send a valet to clean it. Before getting a report on its condition, Ennis suddenly had to go to London for two days.

He tried to figure out a way to express his fears to Jack but it wasn't necessary.

"Did you use it those last years?"

"Never. I gave Evans my rifles and refused every invitation to go hunting. I think he still checks them every month but I never asked him where he put them."

"I'm sure he's keeping them in a safe place, hoping to give them back."

"Evans is a good man, we were lucky to find him three years ago. Alma was terrible and obliged two former butlers to resign."

"But Mrs. Morley is still there."

"She's a part of the house. We' be lost without her, Evans included."

"She told me she still misses Lureen's support a lot."

"My sister was an exceptional woman. Dr. Stoutamire once told me he was surprised she had lived for so long and when I told him she had had Bobby, the old doctor had quite a heart attack."

"I'd like him to visit Bobby, I'm afraid he could have some difficulties with his vision. When I show him a book he bends his head too much."

"Don't worry, when we're back I'll call him immediately."

Later, they were sipping a cup of tea after dinner when Ennis got up and started pacing the small room.

"I've made up my mind. It's the right time and I can't wait much longer."

Jack's expression was puzzled, but he refused to comment.

Ennis took a long breath before speaking.

"I want to leave Alma. I'm tired of her and of our absurd marriage. I want a divorce."

"Ennis, wait. I know how difficult it was for you to take a wife, but there are the girls."

"Don't you see, Jack, I don't care about anybody else now. I want to stay with you, that's all. The girls are my heirs and I'll always love and take care of them. Now you're back, I cannot bear to see you only at night or when Alma is away."

"She won't agree."

"I know! I'll give her what she wants, I'll buy her another apartment in London, anything, to get a divorce. What else can I do?"

"Nothing, Ennis, if that's what you want."

"I absolutely want a divorce. Do you understand why?"

"Yes, I see."

"You're free now, I want to be here for you and our children. We could live at the house, people will have no suspicions because we both were married and have had children."

"I don't care what people say."

"Me, either. I want us to travel and see the world, together."

Ennis approached Alma cautiously; she surely was a difficult opponent. His strategy had been tested during many inner monologues during restless nights. He knew his wife's reactions could hardy be predicted and her sharp tongue could be very dangerous.

He knocked at Alma's private parlour.

"Come in."

"Alma, I'd like to talk with you for a minute."

She was doing some embroidery, a flower theme. "Please, Ennis."

He sat on an armchair and cleared his throat before starting. "We have been married for four years now, haven't we?"

"Nearly five."

"Yes, nearly five, and our marriage was planned by our, wasn't it?"

Alma nodded.

"My father was the most responsible of them and he got what he wanted. But now he's dead I think we should have what we want, too."

"It's an interesting theory, depending on what one wants."

"I think you appreciate living in London much more than here, while I reject the idea of leaving this house for long periods."

"There are lots of advantages in dealing with London society. For both of us."

"I know, but I'm not the kind of man who is interested in it. My political duties are enough for me."

"You seem to forget the importance of certain alliances."

"I miss it, surely, but we have to be realistic, we're too different to be good together. I could offer you a life in London if we can come to an amicable agreement for a separation."

Alma didn't blink, her breathing didn't change. She was the portrait of composure and strength.

"A generous offer?"

"It could be so, if everything goes well and smoothly."

"It'll be a failure for us in any case."

"I'm perfectly aware of that, but from every point of view, we weren't made to be together."

"My father was so eager to get rid of me he didn't value yours' offer so well."

"Forget it, Alma, if we are careful enough we could work out all the details in a few months."

"And what about the girls?"

She had hit the right spot.

Ennis was determined to keep his daughters with him and he hoped with all his heart Alma would refrain from displaying a fake maternal instinct. He was afraid she would soon send them to a private girl's school to get rid of what she saw as two burdens. So he played his cards as best as he could.

"They are my heirs and will own this house one day. They must have the best possible education, although there are few colleges available, all of them very expensive."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I'm afraid the prices will be very high, especially if we send them as soon as they are six."

"And you'd pay for that?"

"Surely, I want the best for them, ponies, dresses, everything."

"It could be a good idea if you'll directly control their education."

"It'd be hard if they are in London with you."

"If they would have better opportunities with your presence, I'd be glad to let them stay here. Except for the holidays, obviously."

"Although you're their mother?"

"You're a patient father and Mrs. Morley is so reliable, plus there are so many servants here ….maybe they could have a governess."

"I agree. We could search for one with appropriate references."

It was unbelievable that Alma was so eager to leave her daughters, so Ennis started wondering about the real reason for her behaviour. He decided to hire a detective agency to get more information about Alma's life outside their house.

TBC

Please add your opinion.


	18. Chapter 18

Ennis asked Lord Alcott's advice in finding a reliable agency and was instructed to contact an office in the Knightsbridge a

**Title: Bluebells and roses.**

Chapter 18.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film. Please have mercy, I'll try to update ASAP!!

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to **all of you** who read and posted a review. It is so important for me. 

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringement.

**Special** **thanks** also this time to my dear Beta **Sam,** her help and support is really precious for me.

Ennis asked Lord Alcott's advice in finding a reliable agency and was instructed to contact an office in the Knightsbridge area, where he was introduced by a young clerk to a polite middle aged man, who listened to Ennis and quietly took note of his requests.

Everything seemed very aseptic and formal; the man, Mr. Atherton, opened a brown folder and assigned a number he asked Ennis to remember well. It was a security system, he explained, to avoid using the real names of his customers. The numbers were kept in a locked box the combination to which was known only to Mr. Atherton himself and his business partner, Mr. Harris.

Mr. Atherton promised Ennis results in two weeks and refused the offer of an advance payment to hurry up the investigation.

Ennis left the building feeling relieved and ready to meet Jack in a shop in New Bond street. Ennis had decided Jack needed a new wardrobe and planned to visit his traditional men's shop in London.

So Jack was waiting for Ennis at the shoemaker; the owner, a short, middle aged Welshman, was already studying the frame of Jack's foot. He greeted Ennis as soon as he entered.

"Good morning, Lord Delmar!"

"Good morning, Mr. Jones."

"It's always a pleasure to see you."

"I'd like to come and buy here more often, but the quality of your products is so durable…" he stopped smiling at Mr. Jones, who was glad to receive Ennis' appreciation and thanked him politely. Ennis was used to ordering only one new pair of boots every year, but he very much liked Mr. Jones and his shop, full of leather and with the smell of wood and polish.

"I've already shown your brother-in-law our styles models and now that I have his lasts I can prepare everything you want."

Jack stood up from a large comfortable armchair and pointed a pair of black boots. "That pair would be good."

"Very good choice, Mr. Twist," Mr. Jones assured.

"Yes, Jack, but you need a brown pair, too. For when we go… hunting."

"Lord Delmar is right, the pair you have chosen is excellent for evening events."

Jack was not at ease, it was his first time in such a place and the day before, when Ennis had talked about new shirts, trousers, jackets and ties he had tried, in vain, to protest.

He always used to dress in black with a white shirt, provided by the house when he was a servant or by Lureen's maid when they lived in Baltimore.

Thankfully, Ennis had mercy on him and took a boot from a shelf. "I bought this type two years ago and was very satisfied."

"I think I'll follow your suggestion, Ennis."

Mr. Jones took note of Jack's choice and assured them everything would be ready in ten days.

Ennis and Jack reached the shirt maker after a five minute walk; Ennis prompted Jack to order first a dozen white shirts.

Jack still couldn't believe there were people used to buying so many items of the same kind. While they were strolling around the streets, he saw other gentlemen – alone or with ladies – going in and out of the shops, while clerks took their purchases to the carriages parked on the street.

Ennis swore their last stop for the day would be at the tailor's shop, where he wanted to introduce Jack to old Mr. Plant, who was still managing his family business at the age of 82.

The oldest son of Mr. Plant, Thomas, suggested to Ennis a private meeting for the next afternoon, because unfortunately Mr. Plant Sr. was busy at the moment with two American businessmen who were choosing their brand new English jackets and trousers. The Americans were speaking with a loud tone from one dressing room to the other in the back, and Jack recognized their accent as Texans. People in the oil business, he presumed.

Thomas Plant's attitude told Ennis – without words –that it would take more than wearing traditional and respectable clothing to improve the position of those Americans in London society.

Ennis and Jack decided to take a short walk in Hyde Park, but soon it started raining, so they took refuge in a small and clean tearoom, just opposite the Underground station.

Later they had dinner in the gorgeous club's dining room, at the same table with two venerable gentlemen who were acquaintances of Ennis' grandfather.

Jack very much appreciated their stay at the club, he liked the solemn atmosphere of the building, the two drawing rooms with large and comfortable armchairs, the sense of freedom given by the absence from home. London was so different from Baltimore, it was a bigger, huger, larger city than he had imagined.

On their last evening in London, the weather was quite warm, so Ennis proposed a walk along the Thames. They crossed some quiet and narrow streets in Pimlico to reach the river and walked toward Chelsea Royal Hospital.

Jack was strangely silent, Ennis noticed, apart some occasional comments about some stunning views from the quays.

"Thanks, Ennis."

"You shouldn't thank me."

"I've spent some beautiful days with you, this city is so extraordinary and I'm happy to visit it with you."

"When I was younger I hated it a lot, but now I've grown to like a short interlude of city life…. although I'll never trade my home for a house in town."

"That could be good."

Ennis was deeply surprised by his lover's words. Did he misunderstand Jack and his desires so much? He was sure Jack adored the county life, or had the years in Baltimore changed his vision of the world?

"Good? What do you mean?"

"It's not important now." Jack's gaze was captured by something on the other side of the river, where the woods of Battersea Park were slowly fading in the evening summer light.

"You'd prefer to live here? If that's so, I can afford a proper house. We could...you could stay here whenever you want." Such words were painful for Ennis, who had made up his mind to live his life with Jack, always.

Jack realised the confusion his words had created and after a brief scanning around to be sure it was dark enough and nobody was around, touched Ennis' arm.

"I don't care where I live. What I want is to be with you."

Ennis and Jack returned home with some presents for their children, including a new wooden horse for Bobby. It was important for a young gentleman to start riding soon, Ennis assured Jack.

Alma was back, too, and her younger brother with his brand new wife were guests, but Ennis wasn't disturbed by them or by his wife.

Jack was unaffected by Alma, too. He often spent the day at his farm with Bobby and his parents.

It was hard to have Ennis so close and so far away at the same time, but Jack tried to resist, because the promised reward could to be so sweet.

At home, Ennis waited anxiously for Mr. Atherton's report. His suspicions about Alma were growing every passing day.

When Mr. Atherton wrote he had some information, Ennis returned to London, with the official reason that he needed to search for a suitable apartment for Alma.

At the office, Ennis climbed the stairs as fast as he could, he wanted to know immediately. Mr. Atherton was away so Ennis had to speak with his partner, Mr. Harris, a more jovial and smiling man, with thick moustaches.

Maybe it was a good idea to be different from the absolute stiffness of Mr. Atherton.

"Lord Delmar, please take a seat. Do you want a cup of tea?"

"No thanks, I'd like to have your report."

"Maybe something else? Stronger?"

The man pointed toward little table covered by some bottles.

"No, thanks." Ennis stomach absolutely refused the idea.

"I'd save both offers for afterwards."

"Please go on."

Mr. Harris handed Ennis some papers. "You'll find here what Lady Delmar did during the last two weeks, in great detail. The only missing parts are the hours she spent with you at your house."

Ennis took the papers and briefly scanned them, it was a list full of teas and shops and parties.

"But where's the proof?"

"Well, at the moment we cannot say we have a real proof."

"I'm sure there must be some!" He was getting quite confused.

"I dare say I have a suspicion, Lord Delmar."

"Who is it?"

"Lady Delmar is very careful in everything she does. Our men noticed that and reported back in to the office."

"And so?"

"In our profession and with our experience, we have seldom seen somebody so …let's say … cautious and meticulous like your wife. It's a strange behaviour. Very strange, I'd dare say."

"Mr. Harris, I don't understand the point you're trying to make here."

Ennis started closing his fists nervously. Mr. Harris really was a reticent man when dealing about business.

"My point is that we propose to you that we continue the surveillance for two more weeks. We wanted to discuss this matter with you directly, before you could consider us unprofessional."

"Do you think there will be some results?" Ennis was tired now and refused to argue further.

"Like Mr. Morris, our founder, always said, proof is fruit, each one matures in its own time."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Ennis reached a wooden balcony at the second floor of an office building used by various shipment's companies; it was on t

Title: Bluebells and roses.

Chapter 19.

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film.

**Sorry, I haven't updated for a while because Dad spent the whole June in hospital, he had a heart surgery last week, thank God everything went ok. The update is short, but I'm going to write more soon.**

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to all of you who read and posted a review. It is so important for me.

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringement.

Special thanks also this time to my dear Beta Sam, her help and support is really precious for me

--

Ennis spent the following two weeks like a lion in a cage.

Alma was often at home, so he was afraid his investigators would work in vain. While he tried to avoid his wife, she often seemed too anxious to talk with him for stupid reasons; plus, she spent a lot of time with the girls, leaving Ennis deeply unsatisfied and worried by the sudden display of maternal affection.

Ennis was happier when Jack went away to a horse fair near Manchester with his father. Now that Jack's professional future would be surely different from being an American clerk or an English butler, Ennis suggested to him some ways to improve both the Twists' family farm and his own (and partly Lureen's) land.

It was summer and during the long nights Ennis was awake in his bedroom, lying in bed or reading, leaving the curtains open to hear the sounds of the house.

He swore he was able to recognize the steps of everybody.

But one evening he heard steps outside, somebody who was walking very carefully around the building, remaining on the grass and trying to avoid the stones, just under his windows.

Soon Ennis heard a whistle he knew so well, it was Jack! Back from his journey, calling him from the garden.

Ennis reached the balcony and in a whispering tone asked Jack to come upstairs.

Jack complied swiftly, hoping to be silent enough not to be heard inside the house; he locked Ennis' bedroom door behind him.

They embraced and kissed passionately, trying to disrobe each other.

"You're back…."

"I came here running from the farm, nobody was around outside or inside, I was careful, I swear."

Ennis was opening Jack's trousers when somebody knocked at the door.

"Damn…." Ennis whispered.

They separated immediately and both looked at the door. Another knock, and another.

Ennis placed a finger on his lip.

The handle moved.

"Ennis, where are you? Why is the door locked?

"I'm coming, Alma" Ennsi said while pushing Jack toward the secret passage at the left of his wardrobe, the entrance to which was covered by the tapestry.

Jack didn't understand where he was led, but trusted Ennis enough to follow his instructions.

He found himself in a narrow and dark place, with only a thin ray of light from under the door, now that Ennis had lighted up a lamp. He understood he was in the hidden passage old Mr. Harris (I'll check name – ok! :-)) had once described to him when Jack became first underbutler.

"Please, Alma, come in."

She entered like a queen, dressed in a long white nightrobe.

"Sorry, Ennis, I know it's late, but I've decided on the South Kensington apartment; the other two in Belgravia are too dark, those narrow streets behind the place don't suit my desire to have an open view."

"As you wish, Alma. It's your choice."

Ennis yawned; he was pretending to be tired, Jack imagined.

"Oh dear, you were sleeping, weren't you? I thought you were awake, talking with Jack. I thought I saw him on the stairs a few minutes ago. Is he back?"

"I don't know, Alma, but I doubt Jack would wake me up as soon as he arrived home."

"But you two are so close, sometimes more like brothers than master and servant."

"Jack isn't my servant!"

"He was, wasn't he?"

"Alma, what's the purpose of this conversation? You came here about the apartment, not to enquire about Jack or my sleep."

"Don't get angry, Ennis, I didn't want to discuss your precious Jack. Good night."

Alma disappeared quickly and Ennis sat heavily on the bed; his wife had still the power to make him angry. He wanted to stay in control but Alma was so irritating she made him forget all his good intentions.

If Jack was sure he had been so careful, why had Alma been so eager to knock at the door? Maybe she was up to something? Spying on them? Had he and Jack behaved in a wrong way with Alma present?

Ennis decided to speak with Mr. Atherton early in the morning, but first he had to explain to Jack his decision to investigate his wife.

Both Jack and Ennis spent a restless night, alone in their beds, one in the house and the other at the farm – Jack went out through the back door following the passage until the reached the servant's stairs. The following afternoon they were received by Mr. Atherton and Mr. Harris, who immediately stated they had good news.

"Lady Delmar had the same idea, Lord Delmar," Mr. Atherton started.

"You're saying that…"

"She asked the advice of another firm, Wilson and Wilson, in Oxford Street. She probably instructed somebody else to pick up the reports, because we know she didn't visit them during the last few days, but two large envelopes had been left in your London house."

"So my wife was spying on me."

"Yes, Lord Delmar, we instructed our best employee to follow you and obviously also the man from Wilson's. Very carefully."

"I didn't notice anybody following me!" Ennis was getting nervous.

"Our Thomas is very talented, but you spent your time mainly at home, so it was a lighter surveillance. I'm sure Wilsons had a blank report."

"Why?" Jack questioned while Ennis was drinking a glass of water. Ennis had introduced him briefly as his brother in law and Jack sat in the large armchair in front of the fireplace, wanting to keep a low profile.

"Because ours is totally blank, too…nothing relevant in your behaviour or meetings. The only important occasion was the party for the birthday of Lord Alcott's grandniece; you and your brother in law attended it with your young children, didn't you?"

"Yes" Ennis answered vaguely. He was trying to remembered if his behaviour with Jack that day had been correct, but they had been so busy with the children and there were so many people around to greet that they had had absolutely no time to be alone.

"You talked with a lot of people, especially Lord Alcott, nothing else. So Lady Delmar has no proof against you, while we have some interesting information regarding her."

A pause. Mr. Atherton looked at Mr. Harris, waiting for a sign to go on.

"We are investigating Lady Delmar's membership of a strange group, some young aristocrats who use drugs and have sexual affairs, too. There are people who can testify, some ex-members, their relatives and servants. The cadet son of Lord Monroe is very close with Lady Delmar, we could say too close. Further proof could be obtained, but we must wait for your decision, Lord Delmar."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Ennis reached a wooden balcony at the second floor of an office building used by various shipment's companies; it was on t

Title: Bluebells and roses.

**Chapter 20.**

This is the next part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film.

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to all of you who read and posted a review. It is so important for me.

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringement.

Special thanks also this time to my dear Beta Sam, her help and support is really precious for me.

Ennis didn't believe it at first, but Mr. Harris showed him and Jack the reports.

As soon as they left the agency, Ennis asked the carriage driver to stop on the Strand; he told Jack that nearby, in the Inner Temple area, Lord Alcott's youngest brother, Michael, had his renowned law practice.

While they walked, Ennis seemed absent, but Jack noticed the beauty of the place and the series of tall buildings, caught a glimpse of the gardens, surrounded by red brick houses, tried to stop to look closer at an iron gate. Ennis was moving fast, he stopped only to ask a young man, who was carrying some envelopes, where Mr. Alcott's office was.

After turning some corners and walking past an old church, they entered a building with the names of barristers written on both sides of the main door. Jack managed to read the top two only. He would have always remembered the beauty of the place, but also Ennis' absolute hurry. Now his curiosity increased.

Ennis showed his card to a man at the entrance and soon they were led to the second floor, where Mr. Alcott received them in his private room and offered them two comfortable chairs beside the window.

"Dear Ennis, I'm sorry I'm pressed for time, but please take a seat. It has been a while."

"Yes, Mr. Alcott, I think our last meeting was at my father's burial."

"Bad memories, Ennis. And I heard about your sister. Condolences, Mr. Twist. If I remember well, you and Lureen had a child."

"Yes, Mr. Alcott, a boy."

"My brother informs me about your family sometimes. He writes that he adores your daughters, Ennis, and in his last letter he added that you might need the help of our family."

"I'm afraid so Mr. Alcott, I spoke with your brother a few weeks ago."

Ennis briefly explained the situation and the recent developments.

The lawyer listened with his hands intertwined on the mahogany desk, and when he heard about the investigation he called one of his clerks to cancel his next meeting.

"The situation isn't simple, Ennis."

Mr. Alcott was very serious and both Jack and Ennis later admitted they were really worried about the possible scenarios this seriousness implied.

They had always silently agreed to hide their true relationship from everyone, but Ennis had had to be honest with Lord Alcott. It was a risk, but they were terribly afraid to be discovered; Ennis had heard hints of conversation and gossip once in a while some important people being caught in compromising situations, and the results were always dishonour, disgrace and a bitter divorce.

Ennis told Jack he would rather give Alma all his fortune than lose Jack and his daughters.

Lord Alcott's reaction hadn't been what Ennis expected. The old man had been a little disappointed, but in the end admitted he had imagined something like this. With a father like Charles Delmar, he said, children could grow up saints or murderers, nothing in between.

Mr. Alcott was speaking again.

"I think we can come to an agreement with your wife without opening a case. Obviously, if Lady Delmar won't cooperate, you should have collected enough facts against her by then."

"My wife seemed too …mild last month, and I'd prefer an amiable solution, too. For my daughters. Maybe you could just suggest the presence of some elements against her."

"This could be a more expensive idea, she could demand more money to free you."

"I know, but I followed your brother's suggestion and appointed Chalmers and Co. as accountant and administrator of my estate. I've had to care for my late sister's family, there was a will, you know."

Ennis looked at Jack, who nodded briefly.

"Very good choice, I dare say." The lawyer confirmed.

"You could call them and ask for more details about my financial position, so we can decide how much I could give Alma to divorce me without difficulty."

"I'll do it tomorrow morning, so we could arrange a meeting with your wife next week….excuse me," he said when somebody knocked at the door.

Mr. Alcott left the room.

"We should tell him the truth" Jack said.

"I don't know, Jack."

"If he's your lawyer, he should know everything, plus you spoke with his brother…at the beginning he said Lord Alcott wrote about you. Maybe he …"

"My godfather is the most reserved man on earth, but I'm afraid you're right."

"If you prefer, I'll tell him, I could take the blame myself."

"Nobody is to blame!"

"I know, but you're his Lordship, anyway….let me do it, please."

Ennis nodded and stood up, looking out through the window, catching a glimpse of river Thames.

He hated to admit to himself that he was ashamed of his real nature, that sometimes he'd preferred his and Jack's paths never crossed. But his fate was to be there, listening to Jack' careful and polite words.

"Mr. Alcott, there is something you better know before going on."

"Please Mr. Twist. "

"Lord Delmar and me, we are more than simple relatives or friends …we've developed a deep bond during the last few years, and although this bond could be considered unacceptable…"

"Mr. Twist, Ennis – Ennis turned suddenly – I think your private choices should remain private. This won't change my opinion about the case."

"Thanks, Mr. Alcott."

"Thanks again." Ennis added. "Your brother reacted the same way."

At the meeting Ennis arranged to discuss the divorce, Alma Beers Delmar wasn't so surprised when she entered the main parlour of the house and saw Michael Alcott. The strong, old bond between the Delmars and the Alcotts was her worst fear; she knew Lord Alcott deeply loved the offspring of the late Lady Delmar.

She had tried to delay the meeting twice, once pretending to be constipated, the second time saying that one of her old Indian acquaintances was stopping over in London for a few days. It wasn't true, but she needed time to contact her investigators and her own consultants.

Alma was very disappointed because no proof against Ennis was available in the end, but she decided to play along. Her sureness that there was something between Ennis and Jack, more than a simple friendship, was really strong. She asked for the help of her group of friends, tried to contact some old schoolmates of her husband, but Ennis was considered quite a perfect man everywhere she asked.

Her suspicions increased in proportion.

Ennis had changed so much since Jack had been back from the USA, there had to be a reason!

Alma had the best lawyer her friends could find, Lord Thompson, who had proved his ability with the famous divorce of Baron and Baroness of Wigley.

The two men were long time enemies in the London courts, and Mr. Alcott explained to Ennis that the elaborate style of Lord Thompson was a good cover for his professional faults.

To prove it, Lord Thompson spoke first after he was introduced and described deeply the richness of the English justice system.

Everybody was bored after ten minutes. Ennis gave Mr. Alcott a glance of desperation. He hadn't imagined the meeting would develop that way.

"Stevens!" Alcott blurted out after some time.

"What?" Thompson asked.

"It wasn't Costello and Stephenson, but Stevens. The famous case of the murder in Dunbar Castle, 1875. But we could avoid wasting time in remembering a man who killed his third wife after the first two died in strange circumstances. We are here to discuss a divorce settlement for the sake of two young children."

Once he started, Michael Alcott went straight to the point; he had been so careful in listening to Lord Thompson to find a breach in his speech.

"To get back to the situation at hand, Lord Delmar offers a large new flat in London, one in Bath for the summer season, four servants paid by himself plus 100.000£. He wants full custody of his daughters. This offer is surely better than the previous one, having added Bath and a larger amount of money."

Mr. Alcott had spent two hours with Robert Chalmers to examine Ennis' financial position and together they had fixed the amount that could be given Alma.

"'Better' is a question we should discuss more carefully. Lady Delmar is a young woman who has a relevant social position and she needs larger estates, plus a more appropriate house staff. "

"Lord Delmar's previous offer included only the London flat plus a sum for monthly support. I think this proves he has further considered the various needs of Lady Delmar."

"I think there are some aspects that should be discussed together. Lady Delmar had been worried when it was reported to her that her husband was behaving strangely."

"We can examine whatever you wish, but I don't think the figure of lord Delmar should be discussed."

"Our kingdom has a strict moral code. Especially for young gentlemen. The basis of the empire is founded on it."

"Surely, Lord Thompson, but Lord Delmar is well respected in our society. He's good to the poor, according to the church, and he has followed his mother's desire to support the county orphanage."

"That's about money, while I'm referring to morality."

"Lord Delmar is immoral, you mean?"

"Well, I've hear often in London…"

Ennis was following the confrontation with fear, he didn't like the allusions Lord Thompson was making.

"But please, Lord Thompson, show us your perplexities."

"I'd prefer to avoid it, if you perhaps would agree to change the divorce settlement."

"Lord Delmar does not wish to make any changes," Michael Alcott said, looking at Ennis, whose heart was beating like after a long run although he still appeared quite calm.

Alma was visibly nervous, clutching an handckerchief . She had been ordered by her lawyer to stay silent and hated it, so in the end she blurted out, "It's that nasty man, Jack Twist, they're always together!"

Ennis was afraid he was going to have a heart attack. In that moment he hated Alma with all his heart.

But Michael Alcott was smiling.

"Mr. Twist? Miss Lureen's widower? Are you trying to say something, Lady Delmar?"

Lord Thompson lifted his arm to stop Alma, but she didn't follow his advice. "Two men together, it's sinful! I'm ashamed! My daughters…our reputation destroyed, and the family name." Alma stood up then sat again, sobbing, or pretending, Ennis thought.

"Alma!" Ennis's tone was quite menacing.

"I'm sure, I've seen them together, in our house, lots of times, Jack has ruined my husband."

Mr. Alcott replied calmly, "I believe that if two people live in the same house it's normal to see them together frequently."

"Lady Delmar is simply explaining her maternal fear of the effect these rumors will have on the Delmar family." Lord Thompson had finally manage to stop Alma's babbling.

Mr. Alcott picked up one of his papers and smiled to Ennis.

"Don't worry", he said in a low voice.

Then, in a more formal tone, "I think the reputation problem isn't ours, Lord Thompson. In fact we have detailed reports about the private life of Lady Delmar."

"Oh, please proceed, Mr. Alcott, I'm eager to read and confute them."

He didn't notice that Alma had changed her expression and her face had turned pale.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Ennis returned home with a copy of the divorce agreement

/tmp/uploads/FF812957.doc

Title: Bluebells and roses.

Chapter 21.

This is the last part of an AU/AU, a tribute to a great short story and a marvellous film. I'm very happy because I was able to finish this story, but…more ideas to come!

Timeline: before the introduction chapter, we're swimming between end of 19th and beginning of 20th century.

Thanks as usual to all of you who read and posted a review. It is so important for me.

Disclaimer: intellectual property of Ms. Proulx, no commercial use, no copyright infringement.

Special thanks also this time to my dear Beta Sam, her help and support is really precious for me.

When Thomas Alcott settled everything, Ennis returned home from London with a copy of the final divorce agreement, written and signed in his lawyer's office.

He had been generous and assured Alma both the promised estates and the servants. Thomas Alcott pointed out that he could have reduced his original offer, but Ennis didn't want to further increase his wife's resentment, both for the sake of his daughters and for him and Jack.

In the end, Lord Thompson had agreed to only 50,000 pounds, and Ennis swore to use the greatest part of the difference from the first amount to create two funds, one for Bobby, the other for the local orphanage.

During the previous meeting with Alma, he had refused at first to know what his lawyer had prepared as proofs against his wife. But seeing Lord Thompson's face becoming more and more pale while reading Alcott's report, Ennis' curiosity increased and later he asked for a copy, swearing to open it only when alone with Jack.

Just before the final agreements were signed, Michael Alcott informed his counterpart he could provide documents describing Jack's concern, care and deep love for his late wife, if Alma would dare to insist on her "nasty" theory in the future.

Ennis was eager to tell Jack that his lawyer spoke with him briefly after the papers were signed, stating that no matter what Alma said, Jack's behaviour toward the Delmars, Lureen and Bobby was nothing than perfect.

"Ennis, I don't care about your or Jack's feelings, but I believe that the past is over now and that you both deserve some happiness."

Ennis was deeply moved by those words, he wanted to properly show his appreciation to Thomas Alcott but he was at a loss for words.

He blurted out a simple "thanks" and was unable to say more.

Ennis was coming home, the carriage turning around the pine bush and bringing him into full sight of his beloved house. He looked at it like never before; it was his real home now, with his real family.

He saw his daughters playing with a light brown labrador puppy, Jack's present, in the field in front of the conservatory.

The housekeeper was walking with a basket in her arms toward the stone table in the garden, followed by two maids carrying a couple of chairs.

Somebody was speaking with the butler at the front door, a black car was outside the entrance.

Bobby was riding his pony in the field around the horse stable, watched over by the old horseman.

Ennis entered quietly through the library window, the room was warm from the late afternoon light and the fire burning scented pine woods. He sat for a few minutes in one of the large armchairs and closed his eyes; he was tired but happy.

He felt happiness inside the house as well as he moved on; hearing joyful voices coming from the staff's dining room when he passed near the kitchen.

The atmosphere had changed a lot, since first his father and now Alma weren't there anymore.

The only part of the past Ennis missed was Lureen.

Outside, the sunset was lingering on the western hills; inside the stable, the young horseman was giving hay to the horses and Ennis patted the back of his and Jack's.

Now all the lights were on and the house shone in the incoming darkness.

Ennis found Jack in the sitting room like he used to do before dinner, reading a newspaper.

"Ennis, you're here. You were due tomorrow." Jack abandoned his lecture and stood up.

"I was anxious to come home."

"How did the meeting was?"

"Better than I imagined, Thompson agreed everything a week ago. It's really over now."

"So Alcott did a real good job, didn't he?"

"You bet. I'm a married man no more."

Suddenly, Ennis embraced Jack; a spontaneous gesture that wasn't typical for him. Ennis had often restrained himself from showing his feelings toward Jack, unless they were alone in a safe place.

Jack was more than happy to return the embrace and leaned his head on Ennis' shoulder.

Later, after they had put their children to bed, Jack and Ennis had dinner together in the drawing room. They talked a lot and Ennis commented on the meetings with the lawyers and his previous confrontation with Alma.

He took from his bag the still folded report Thomas Alcott had given him, opened it and read aloud.

And so Ennis and Jack discovered that Alma was a regular member of a group of young and very rich people who were addicted to particular pleasures. The group, equally divided between men and women, met as secretly as possible, mostly in a London house belonging to young William Monroe's family. The cadet son of Lord Monroe had spent some years of his youth in France and was in contact with some French poets devoted to drugs. Monroe could be described as an amoral, whose purpose in life was to satisfy his vices.

So the group enjoyed all manner of strange sexual activities, both as couples and with all of them together.

Ennis wondered how could Alma tried to accuse him of making nasty things with Jack while herself took pleasure in the same things. He said it aloud and Jack nodded.

"It seems to me that the best way to defend is to attack first."

"You're right, I'm afraid Alma could have won if we hadn't found this proof."

"I think some of this proof could be useful."

"Jack!"

"No, Ennis, I'm not suggesting we join this group…..but if this Monroe learned so many things in France, maybe it's a place more free than this."

"For people like us?"

"Why not, maybe we could be a little more open there."

"You could be right. Next year, we could take a long holiday together. I remember Lady Alcott once said Paris was beautiful in the spring."

"Every place is beautiful if we are together."

"Jack, I swear…to be with you always."

THE END

**Thanks a lot for your patience in following this story. **

Alex (Ar-men66)


End file.
